


Originals

by leafmon1995



Series: Guardians of the Digital World [2]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: F/M, Gen, Post-Great War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-09-28 10:14:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17181032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leafmon1995/pseuds/leafmon1995
Summary: After getting a distress message on her Digivice, Ken goes to the Digital World, unaware of what was happening. She comes across a battle with the other Chosen against the Kaiser and decides to help. Originally co-written with Tomoe Mami





	1. Distress Call

It had been a while since she last talked to her partner. After the Great War, things just seemed different. She wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not. For starters, she was more mature for her age and very wary of those she didn't know. War could do that to a person, she guessed.

She looked at the essay she was writing for class and wondered how the others were doing. She managed to stay in touch with two of her teammates. The first was a young boy, the same age as her, from America, named Wallace. They had emailed, called, and even Skyped each other over the years and had gotten very close, despite him being on the other side of the world. Wallace had two Digimon and was the Guardian of Fate.

Unlike Wallace, who lived in America, the other members of her team lived in Japan. The only other female member of her team lived in Odaiba with her brother, Daisuke Motomiya. Ken smiled slightly as she remembered the other girl. Ken remembered that her teammate was always being very motherly towards her and Wallace. Jun was the Guardian of Love and Friendship after all. She did say very often that she wished she was her sister, instead of having an annoying little brother. Ken assumed that she and Daisuke didn't get along very well. Then again, she and Jun only talked on the phone about twice a week and with the occasional hanging out. She and Jun weren't as close as she and Wallace were, which was really sad. She didn't really have any friends that really knew her. Half of the time, they were just there for the few seconds of fame they could get from befriending a genius.

It was sad really. She had always wanted a friend. Someone she could talk to without rejection, someone that could understand her. Since the day she was born, it had become clear that her parents had not wanted a girl. They had given her simple neutral clothing that would allow her to pass off as a boy, instead of the pinks and purples other girls wore. They would end up given her cars and blocks instead of dolls and tea sets and dresses other girls got. When Osamu was around, he would buy her little dolls, teddy bears, and lots of picture books with the money he'd received from his interviews and tv commercials. His only warning was to never show them in front of their parents.

Several months before that fateful day, their parents had forced her into joining the all guys soccer team at her school. She had been quite good at it, much to their surprise. Ken had loved playing soccer. She absolutely loved the rush of running and laughing when she played with the guys. Ken knew she could rely on the guys if she needed to; they had her back and she had theirs, but they could never understand her as much as Wallace, Jun, and the others could.

After years of ignoring her, on that day, they finally noticed that she too was talented, a prodigy, just like her brother. She had superior grades that surpassed her brother's, a foraminal soccer player, and a gifted singer. But what really drew their attention to her weeks before her brother's death was her passion, love, exceptional knowledge of code and programming. Oh, how she wished for the time when it was just her, Wallace, and her brother talking about code and finding new ways to improve the little robot they had been building together.

Ken closed her eyes for a moment, wishing Osamu was here with her. Ever since his death, everything their parents had been forcing on him was now being put on her. When Osamu was alive, he always made sure she could at least be herself. She could be what she wanted to be and not what their parents wanted her to be. Ken sighed. She had no choice now. She had a curfew now. She could no longer hang out with the few friends she had at her school. She could no longer wear dresses or wear makeup. She could no longer have any feminine toys that she used to have. Now everything was replaced with advanced programming and mathematics books, a single computer, a printer, and several of her brother's awards before he passed away.

It was supposed to be a source of motivation, they had said. But Ken knew exactly what they wanted. They wanted her to be like Osamu. She loved her brother dearly and was still mourning his passing, but now she was forced to face the hardship he had been forced upon. He had tried so hard to protect her from their parents' cruelty and now she was stuck, forced to be the pawn of her parent's mindless greed of having a gifted child.

Ken rested her head on the pale blue wall that she had been leaning on for the past three hours. Things had been getting worse as the weeks went on. It could be because her parents were realizing she was not Osamu. Ken might be a polite and kind person, but she was extremely stubborn. She would fight back if she felt she was being treated unfairly. Aren't parents supposed to be loving and accepting of their children? Jun's parents were like that and so was Wallace's, Jamie's, and Adolf's. So why not hers? Why did they hate her so much?

Ken could feel her eyes wondering to the small photo she had resting on the wall next to her. It was a group photo of her group before they left the Digital World five years ago. She, Wallace, and Jun were in the front, while Adolf, Jamie, and Osamu were in the back. All of them looked tired as they gazed at the camera, but they had all been so happy too. After fifty Digital World years, they had finally defeated the Demon Lords and restored the Digital World to a new era of peace. Ken smiled softly at the memory. They were her true friends.

It wasn't like Ken didn't have any friends. Many only hung out with her because she was famous; and once they got what they wanted, they were gone, leaving her with an ever-growing hole of disappointment and loss in her soul. For years this went on and, over time, she stopped trying to trust others. People were cruel, this was something she learned during her time in the Digital World and it seemed this lesson applied to humans too. It was sad really.

The chime of a little bell soon went off. Ken smiled as she picked up her D-Terminal. Both Wallace and Jun had messaged her this time. That's a new record.

To: Ichijouji Ken

From: Montgomery Wallace

Finally, the grandparents are asleep! You would not believe what happened today!

To: Ichijouji Ken

From: Motomiya Jun

Ken-chan, I just scored tickets to the Teenage Wolves! You want to come?!

Ken smiled as she replied to her two friends. The three of them talked for several minutes, sending emails back and forth until Ken's mind could no longer focus on the conversation anymore. In the next room, Ken could hear her parents arguing with each other. Ken frowned realizing it was about her, once again. Out of habit, Ken took out a small locket she kept hidden underneath her shirt. Within it was a picture of her older brother.

"Oniichan, what do I do?" Ken's eyes began to mist as she gazed at the picture. She missed him so very much. She needed him so bad it hurt. But he was gone, killed by a hit and run, right in front of her. Her father had always believed it was her fault. Osamu only left the house, despite the heated fight he had with their father, because she wanted ice cream at the new ice cream shop down the street.

It was all her fault.

The guilt returned to her mind, reminding her that she had not visited her brother's grave in some time. What was it? A week ago? Two weeks ago? A month? Ken couldn't remember. All she knew was that with the more interviews and commercials her parents scheduled her for, the less time she had to things for herself. Ken was lucky to attend any of her soccer games. The guys were understanding, but even they could see she was at her wit's end. Something had to be done, but what?

With a long, frustrated sigh, Ken turned her attention back to her essay. Why did she need to learn about the war anyway? War was cruel. It was unkind. It destroyed families and friends alike. Like the Digimon…Wormmon…

_Beep_.  _Beep_.  _Beep_.

Ken jumped slightly at the sound of her Digivice. She furrowed her brow in confusion. It had been years since her Digivice beeped, especially after the gate closed five years ago. She placed her essay down as she got off her bed. Ken walked towards her computer desk and opened the first draw. She blinked as the rectangular digivice beeped red.

Ken felt her blood run cold as she realized it was a distress call from Wormmon. She grabbed the Digivice and started to turn on her computer. She waited impatiently as the computer booted up and asked for her password. After typing it in, her Digivice glowed. She gasped as a window appeared on the screen with an image of the Digital World. Ken only had a moment to think as her computer screen glowed, along with her digivice, before she was sucked in.

* * *

Ken groaned as she stumbled to the ground. It was official. She hated traveling to the Digital World by the computer. She didn't remember it being this painful the first time.

She blinked. Wait? The Digital World? Ken sat up and looked around. She smiled as she saw the beautiful Digital World that she saved and loved so much.

"Ken!" Tears filled Ken's eyes as Wormmon crawled happily to her.

"Oh my gosh! Wormmon! It's been so long!" Ken held her partner close to her chest as tears began to fall down her cheeks.

"I know! I missed you so much!" Wormmon exclaimed as his own tears fell.

Ken smiled as she hugged her partner. It had been five of her years since she last seen Wormmon. She wondered how many years have passed in the Digital World since then. Ken paused in her musing as her hand came upon something rough and bumpy on Wormmon's naturally smooth body. She pulled him away slightly so she could investigate the area that she touched. Ken frowned when she saw a small straight welt on Wormmon's green skin. Ken frowned in worry.  _What could have caused this?_

While Ken was checking Wormmon's welt, Wormmon was studying his partner's appearance. Despite what others thought of him, Wormmon was very intelligent and had a keen eye for detail, especially when his partner was concerned. He studied his partner and noticed that she changed quite a bit. Unlike when she was younger, Ken was wearing gray slacks, a white shirt underneath her grey jacket, and black shoes. On her jacket's collar, Wormmon noticed, there was some kind of crest, maybe from the school. If he remembered correctly, Ken mentioned that she and her brother go to private school. He also noticed that Ken's hair grew down to her chin in layers.  _It fits her_. He thought before he looked at his partner when she spoke.

"Who did this to you?" Wormmon looked up and noticed that Ken's lips were pressed together in a thin line and her eyes were flashing with pink, gold, and white swirls. Wormmon sighed as he felt the ancient power radiating from their bond. It had been a long time since he felt her warm energy connecting with his, connecting them in both soul and body that surpassed even those bonded to the Chosen Children that came after them.

"It's a long story." Ken gave him a concerned look. "I'll explain it to you when we are out of danger."

"Danger? What you mean?" Ken's brow furrowed in confusion and worry. "There's not another Great War going on, is there?"

He chuckled slightly. "Well, not the type of war we dealt with in the past. To make the long story short, there is this human who calls himself the Kaiser. He uses these Evil Rings and Dark Towers to enslave the Digimon and is trying to conquer the Digital World." Ken's eyes narrowed slightly in unsurprised anger.

"Is this Kaiser the one that hurt you?" Wormmon nodded.

"The Kaiser was attacking a village that I was staying in. I tried to protect one of the elder Digimon that I was staying with." Wormmon's antenna drooped slightly at the memory. "I failed to protect her. The Kaiser used his whip on me and managed to ring everyone else." Wormmon felt Ken stiffen when he said that.

"Why didn't you get ringed than?" Ken asked through gritted teeth.

"The Kaiser saw no need to. He thought and I quote, 'you are nothing but a pathetic, worthless bug. You're not even worth being my slave'."

Wormmon winced as his partner let out an angry, girlish shriek. "HE WHAT? JUST WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON HIM!"

"You might get your chance." Wormmon murmured quietly.

"He's nearby?" Ken asked after her initial burst of anger died down.

"Yeah. He was last seen in one of the near villages, saying something about finding one of the older Chosen Children's Digimon."

Ken blinked. "Chosen Children?"

"Yeah. They came after two of your Earth years. There are eight of them. Each of them got a less powerful version of your traits called Crests. However, each only has one and only two of them were able to reach Ultimate."

"That's interesting. I assumed that there were others after us since I saw this battle on the computer. Two teens were in the computer I believe."

"That's right. There's also three new Chosen. They don't have Crests, but they have the Digimentals with the Crests on them. They're the Digimentals that we had to hide away all those years ago."

Ken frowned. "If the Chosen had to find the Digimentals than something big is going on. Maybe something that is a lot bigger than what we are aware of." Wormmon nodded in agreement. It made sense. During the Great War, the Ancient form of evolution was a very powerful source of power and was used to fight their enemies. However, the powers were deemed too dangerous in the wrong hands. As a result, the powers were converted into Digimentals, with the instructions that they had to hide them until the day they were needed.

The sound of screaming and fighting snapped Wormmon out of his thought. He frowned as his partner got up with a determined look on her face.  _Uh oh. I know that look_. Wormmon looked at his partner worriedly as she ran towards the noise. He clung to her chest as she ran.  _When had she gotten this fast? I don't remember her being this quick. Her speed is amazing_.

* * *

Ken couldn't believe the damage done to the village. It was completely destroyed. She had decided to hide behind a tree and watched as the villagers run away from the controlled Unimon. She frowned when she saw the Evil Ring. It had Digimoji inscribed on it, but it was too far for her to read it. She glanced at her Digimon.

"You think you can take him?" She whispered.

Wormmon looked unsure. "Maybe, if I can evolve."

Ken smiled slightly. "Why wouldn't you? You said the Towers and Rings block normal evolution." Wormmon's eyes widened at that. "Whoever said our way was normal?"

"It's not. Ours is not. Ours is the only one that is based on the Ancient Evolution."

She smiled at her Digimon as she stepped into the open when the controlled Digimon was about to attack a defenseless Child reptile Digimon. The controlled Digimon paused in its attack and turned to her when she challenged it.

"Hey, you! Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" The Controlled Digimon's eyes glared at her. However, the Digimon wasn't intimidating at all. She faced Digimon far scarier than him. Ken glared back at the Digimon, as her own Digimon took a defensive stance in front of her. The Digimon growled at them and began to charge.

Ken simply raised a brow at the Digimon as it came charging at them. "Run, child! Run!" Ken remained where she was as a Child level Digimon and a few others yelled. She gave a leveled look to the Digimon as her amulet began to glow from under her jacket.

Wormmon stood his ground as he took a protective stance in front of his partner. He eyed the Digimon warily as it came close to them. Wormmon felt the warm energy of his partner as she watched the controlled Digimon in a calm manner. He smiled slightly, knowing that Ken already tapped into her power from the crystal amulet that all Guardians wore around their necks.

"I call upon the Ancient Powers of Light. Light Shield!" A bright shield of light surrounded them the moment Ken spoke those words. The Unimon collided with the shield and landed a good ten feet away.

The Digimon that were watching gasped. "No way!"

"Is that the power of the Guardians?"

"I thought they were just a legend?"

_If only they knew?_  Wormmon and Ken thought to themselves as Ken dropped the shield. Ken reached into her jacket pocket and took out her Digivice. Ken's Digivice was rectangular in shape, much like the older Chosen Children. However, Ken's Digivice had four buttons and was engraved with her traits: Kindness, Miracles, and Light.

"Evolve!" Was the last thing Ken said before both her amulet and Digivice glowed pink.

Ken smiled as Wormmon was engulfed in a pink light, signaling that he was evolving to his Adult form.

"Wormmon Crystal Evolve! Stingmon!"

"He evolved!" The reptile Digimon exclaimed in shock.

"Aim for the Evil Ring!" Another Digimon yelled as Stingmon swooped into the air when the Unimon began to attack again.

"You heard them, Stingmon! Destroy the Evil Ring!"

"Consider it done," Stingmon replied as he dodged the Unimon's attack and kicked him against a tree. "Spiking Finish!" Stingmon yelled as his stinger swiftly destroyed the Evil Ring before the Digimon was able to shake off his daze. Once the Evil Ring was destroyed, the Unimon's eyes went from red to blue. The Unimon stared at Stingmon in confusion as Ken walked towards them.

"Are you okay, Unimon?" Ken asked the now free Unimon.

"Yes… thank you," Unimon replied as the other Digimon began talking among themselves about what just happened. Unimon seemed to pick up a few of the comments mentioned since he started glancing at her and Stingmon with a look of shock. "You're one of them? One of the Guardians from the Great War?" Ken smiled at him.

"The Great War?" A Digimon gasped.

"But that was like a millennium ago," another Digimon exclaimed in shock.

"That's right. I'm the Guardian of Kindness, Miracles, and Light. " Ken replied with a smile. "Though, it's only been five years on Earth since my group last been here." The Unimon nodded.

"A lot has happened since your group last came here, Guardian."

"I kind of figured that when Wormmon told me that there were more kids that got chosen after my group."

"That's right. There has been a lot of close calls with the rising darkness in the Digital World lately," Unimon said thoughtfully. "Especially, with the two worlds being synced now."

"What? Really? The Digital and Human World are synced now?"

"Yes, Guardian, among other things."

"Things just seem to be getting more confusing by the minute," Ken said with a slight frown on her features.

"I'll be more than happy to clear things up for you," Unimon said with a smile as Ken smiled brightly at him.

"That'd be great! Thank you."

* * *

He managed to lose them for, but for how long? "Taichi, I could really use your help," he breathed heavily, exhaustion slowly creeping over him as he inspected his surroundings. This part of the forest was heavily damaged, opening up slightly as the forest transitioned to the part of Server that was all desert. Greymon could see the desert clearly as he gazed between the trees that were either broken from some type of battle or naturally wilted due to the drastic change of temperate between the two environments.

Greymon frowned, fearing of being spotted if he stayed out in the open like this. The Kaiser and his subjects would for would spot him for sure. The Adult Digimon took a slight right, walking further into the forest. But as he did so, he felt an overwhelming power engulf him. It felt ancient, powerful, and uncontrollable if in the wrong hands. Greymon swiftly looked around him. He was completely alone, but how was that possible? The source of this overwhelming power felt very close. So where was it coming from?

Unfortunately, as fast as the overwhelming power came, it vanished just as fast. Greymon silently inspected his surroundings once again, confused and terribly troubled. Did he imagine that?  _No,_ he thought with a shake of his head.  _I definitely felt that._ The strange power itself was powerful in its intensity. It was raw power. Pure power. And that deeply disturbed him. If he was able to feel it, then what were the chances that the Kaiser's gowns felt it too? Whoever this power belonged to, Greymon prayed to the Holy Beasts that this being was far away, away from this mess, and away from the Kaiser. Greymon shivered, fearing what could happen if the Kaiser got his twitchy little hands on the source of this power.

"I gotta keep moving." Worrying about this strange power and the Digimon it belonged to would not help him. He had to get to a computer to call his partner or at least find one of the others. The Adult Digimon slowly, cautiously made his way through the thick forest. The forest grew thicker as he walked, preventing him from seeing if there were any other Digimon around, yet shielded him at the same time. After several minutes of walking, Greymon found himself at a river stream. And on the other side of the stream was a TV. Smiling, Greymon rushed over to the crystal blue water. Finally, he had found one.

As he got closer, he noticed the water was simmering beautifully as the crystal blue reflected the sun's rays, not even the boulders that rested throughout the river seemed to disturb its natural flow and beauty. Greymon only had a slight moment of guilt for disturbing the peaceful steam before he was suddenly attacked by sharp blades of air. With a pain-filled gasp, the Digimon of Courage collided against a tree, breaking it in half. But the attacks did not end there. The attacks kept coming until he was just on the verge of reverting back to Agumon. But before that could happen, the attacks stopped.

Weakly, Greymon lifted his head to glare at the Digimon that attacked him. Five Airdramon surround him, watching him, waiting for their next command. And to his absolute horror, standing on one of the beast's heads, was the Kaiser. The Kaiser's victorious grin widened as he held something in his gloved hand. It was an Evil Ring.

"You are a very lucky, Digimon," he said madly, knowing that Greymon did not have the strength to fight back, to resist. He was at their mercy.

* * *

Ken couldn't believe all that has happened since she last been in the Digital World. The Dark Masters and Vamdemon sounded like bad news, but they were nothing compared to the bad guys her group faced. She frowned as Unimon and some of the other Digimon talked about the Kaiser. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. The guy sounded like a jerk, a spoiled brat, and just plain awful.

She blinked when she suddenly heard laughter from above her. She looked up to see a flock of Airdramon passing by. Ken jumped when all the Digimon, including her Digimon, gasped: "It's the Kaiser!" Ken watched in concern as all the frightened Digimon frantically scattered, hiding under bushes, tall leafy plants, or within one of the many hiding trees in this area. They were all afraid.

Ken looked at her Digimon, who seemed unnerved as he gazed at the flock of Digimon that had passed by. "This doesn't look good," she said, concern clearly in her voice.

Stingmon nodded as the Digimon and the Kaiser disappeared from his view. "Ken-chan, I think we should follow him."

"You think so?" She asked as she began to plot how to stop the Kaiser and his evil minion.

"Yeah. If I remember correctly, the Chosen Digimon, Agumon, lives in this part of the forest. I fear he might be in danger. "

"Let's go help him then," Ken said as Stingmon picked her up and placed her on his shoulder.

"Hang on!" Ken did as she was told and smiled brightly as Stingmon flew into the air and toward the destination of the Chosen's Digimon.

It didn't take long to reach the part of the forest where the flock Airdramon were gathered. Upon getting to the location, however, Ken couldn't believe her eyes. Ken blinked her violet eyes, hoping she was seeing this right. The Kaiser was a kid in a crazy outfit, which was way to flashy for any sane people; he clearly had too much time on his hands. But she still couldn't believe that some kid would treat the Digimon so badly, like he had the right. Sure, what he was doing wasn't nearly as bad compared to the twisted bad guys she faced, but still.

Ken grimaced at the poor Digimon. The poor Greymon was ringed and was being taken away by the Kaiser's minions. They were too late to save him. She rolled her eyes as flashy boy laughed evilly as he retreated with the poor Digimon to who knows where.

_There's got to be a way to help him_ , she thought mournfully.

"What do we do?" Stingmon whispered in frustration.

Ken frowned as she thought.  _What do we do? It's not like we can follow him and find out where he's going_. Ken blinked at the thought.  _Or maybe we can_.

"How's your stealth and speed?"

"Pretty good," Stingmon answered as he glanced at his partner curiously, wondering what she was up to. "Why?"

Ken smiled at him, mischievously, as plans formed in her head. "I think it's time for a spy operation."

* * *

The flames were getting wild and out of control. How were they going to stop the Meramon? None of the Digimon's attacks were working. It just seemed that they were making things worse. Hikari bit her bottom lip in uncertainty.  _What are we going to do? Nothing is working_.

Hikari was startled out of her thoughts when she heard a scary roar. It sounded angry and insane, not entirely normal. Hikari glanced up in the direction of the sound and gasped in horror. In the sky, being held up by the Kaiser's five Airdramon was a Skull Greymon.

"It's Skull Greymon!" Hikari watched in horror as the terrifying Digimon went berserk, somehow breaking free of the ropes and taking down four of the Airdramon with him as he landed on the ground. Hikari had to admit that Skull Greymon was more terrifying in person than what her brother told her.

"Anyone got a plan?" Daisuke asked as the Digimon tried to protect them. Hikari wasn't sure if they could stop Skull Greymon. He was too powerful and deadly, literally.

"I got a plan!" Takeru said, looking just as scared as she was and was shaking just as badly. "I say we run and run some more!" Daisuke gave him a confused and stubborn look as Hikari watched the Digimon in fear since their attacks did nothing to the attacking Digimon. It was a good effort, but nothing they did helped. Just one attack from Skull Greymon resulted in all their Digimon reverting back into their previous forms.

"V-mon!"

"Armadimon!"

"Hawkmon!"

Hikari took a few steps back as Skull Greymon roared insanely. Hikari paled slightly as the skull Digimon stared at them emotionlessly.

"Everyone get back!" Nefertimon yelled as she and Pegasmon flew above them. "Get to safety!"

"But we have to stop Skull Greymon!" She and Takeru tried to argue back. They could not allow the Kaiser to win, not with her brother's Digimon.

"Sure, stick together like a bunch of baby ducks and in direct line of fire," Pegasmon replied sarcastically. "Get moving!"

Hikari and the others hesitated on what to do. That moment of hesitation was a mistake, though; a huge one on their part. With that small moment of hesitation, Skull Greymon attacked them.

"RUN!" Was the last thing she heard before her D-3 started beeping, followed by two voices that she didn't recognize yelling in unison…

"Moon Moon Shooter!"

"Light Shield!"

And then there was a bright, blinding light surrounding them. Hikari gasped as she felt the strong energy coming from this light. It was Light, the same light that connected her to her crest, but it was stronger and more powerful. She blinked as someone stood in front of her and the others. In front of her was a cute boy with navy colored hair. He had violet eyes and a Tamachi Elementary School uniform. His hand was glowing a soft white light as his palm was faced out, creating the barrier that surrounded them and the Digimon.

Hikari noticed that there was something glowing from around the boy's neck. She couldn't tell what it was, though. In his other hand was a Digivice. It had a similar shape and size as the ones her brother and the others had. However, instead of being plain, the Digivice was decorated with three symbols. Hikari wasn't sure what two of the symbols were, but she did recognize her own Crest of Light.

_He's able to control Light, like me. Who is he?_

"Stingmon! Plan 2A!" Hikari blinked in shock as the Insect Digimon called Stingmon charged at incredible speed towards the Dark Tyranomon that the Kaiser summoned after the Dark Tower was destroyed.

"Whoa," Takeru and Daisuke breathed in equal shock as Stingmon swiftly dodged the Digimon and destroyed the Evil Rings.

"That Digimon is strong," Iori commented as he glanced at the older boy that just saved them with impressive strength and power.

"He should be." They all jumped as the boy replied, without even glancing back at them or removing his gaze from the fight. "I amplified his energy and speed fifteen percent before we got here."

"Amplified?" Iori asked in confusion. The boy turned to them slightly. A small smile appeared on his face. Iori's eyebrows rose slightly as he recognized the boy from the TV commercial they saw the other day and the very same boy that didn't come to the soccer game.

"I will be more than happy to clear things up when we are out of danger." The boy was interrupted by his Digivice beeping. He returned his attention to the battle as Stingmon's voice was heard from the Digivice.

"Ken-chan, the majority of the Evil Rings have been taken care of. However, we might need to use a different plan for Skull Greymon. He's very dangerous at close range."

"Alright, I'm going to increase your speed again. Use Alpha Formation 62. Skull Greymon needs to be dealt with as quick as possible."

"Understood."

"What are you going to do?" Iori asked as he watched the boy prodigy close his eyes and take a deep breath. He vaguely wondered how much energy the boy had to use to keep this barrier up to protect them.

"Exactly what I said I was going to do," he simply replied as the glowing around his neck began to glow with a white and golden light. "I call upon the Ancient Powers of Light and Miracles. Lightspeed! Armor of Miracles!"

They all watch in amazement, totally unaware of the two beeping D-3s, as a golden light engulfed Stingmon, giving him a golden armor. They watch as Stingmon seemed to disappear as he flew towards Skull Greymon. Skull Greymon roared angrily as Stingmon attacked him from behind, making him fall to his knees. Skull Greymon didn't have any time to react as Stingmon attacked him again with a golden beam, reverting him back to an unconscious Agumon.

Stingmon sighed in relief, glad that the Chosen's Digimon was back to normal. He frowned at the Evil Ring around the Digimon's neck. He would have to remove that. Stingmon gathered some energy in his right hand and was prepared to aim at the Evil Ring when he was suddenly attacked by three Airdramon.

Stingmon moved out of the way and glared at the three Digimon. In the distance, another Airdramon picked Agumon up and flew away. Stingmon growled as he saw the Kaiser, smirking at him from his spot on one of the Airdramon.

"Well, you are a strong one," he said matter-of-factly. "You and your partner are very interesting," he smiled cruelly. "Until we meet again, Digimon." The Kaiser sneered before he and the other Airdramon made their leave.

Hikari frowned as the Kaiser captured Agumon and left. She bit her lip in worry as Stingmon landed in front of them. The strange glow disappeared when the boy lowered his hand. The light barrier that was protecting them disappeared along with Stingmon's armor.

"Sorry about your friend," the boy said with a disappointed sigh. Hikari smiled sadly at that.

"Hey! Thanks for helping us out!" Daisuke said with a smile on his face. "Your Digimon is awesome!"

"It was my pleasure," the boy replied with amusement lacing in his voice, but the disappointment still lingered. Hikari smiled her own smile at Daisuke's excitement. Trust Daisuke to lighten any already miserable mood.

"I have to say I was not expecting this Kaiser to be doing this much damage to the Digital World. It's sad really. After everything my group did to save the Digimon during the Great War, just to find it being taken over by a human no less. How funny is that?" Hikari frowned not sure what the boy was talking about. By the way he was talking, it seemed as if he was not new to this. Maybe he was chosen before and came when his Digimon was in danger.

"The Great War? What's that?" Takeru asked curiously. Hikari wanted to know what the Great War was too. Judging by their partners' shocked expressions, it seemed like a big deal. All the Digimon looked shocked and baffled as they stared at the boy and his partner.

"I can't believe it," V-mon said finally in surprise.

"What you mean, V-mon?" Daisuke asked his partner.

"They came back," Pegasmon breathed as he looked at Nefertimon.

"I thought the Guardians were just a legend," Nefertimon said as she looked back at Pegasmon with equal shock.

"I assure you we are real," Stingmon said with a chuckle. "It's nice to know that some Digimon recognizes us for what we did in the past."

"Stingmon is right," the boy said as he turned around to face them. Hikari and the others gasped as they recognized the boy in front of them. "It's very nice to meet you, Chosen Children. I've heard so many things about all of you." The boy smiled warmly as Daisuke grasped his offered hand.

"You're…"

"Ichijouji Ken," Ken replied as if they weren't speechless for words. "Guardian of Kindness, Miracles, and Light."


	2. The Big Reveal

_Tap, tap, tap… tap, tap, tap…_

That was all that could be heard in the quiet apartment as Ken approached the bedroom after being invited over to Koushiro's home. She knew the Chosen were excited to learn about the team who came before them, but she had already decided not to reveal everything. She didn't fully trust them for obvious reasons. There was just something about this meeting that put her on guard.

It could just be her natural defenses acting up for no reason. She didn't really have the best track record with new people and Digimon for the matter. Besides, Jun had made it clear to be careful. They may know about the Digital World, but that didn't mean they were trustworthy.

"Taichi, I wasn't finish-!" Ken opened the door to see the one called Taichi playing with an auburn-haired teen, apparently a year younger than him, by covering his eyes. This must've distracted him from his work as his body language was stiff as if he wasn't used to being touched without warning. The wild-haired brunette spun the other's chair around and kissed him on the lips, cutting off his protest.

Hikari giggled from next to her as Ken raised an eyebrow wonderingly.  _To be that intimate, they must have been going out for a while_.

"How long have you been sitt- Oh, hello!" Taichi's attention was directed toward Ken and his sister when Koushiro noticed the two of them standing near the now opened door.

The Ichijouji prodigy watched Koushiro push Taichi away from him tenderly and stood up to greet her. "I'm Izumi Koushiro. I was told you're one of the Original Chosen."

"That's right," Ken nodded in confirmation, making sure to keep the profile she had been forced to perfect while outside the apartment. She had an image to maintain, despite how much she hated pretending to be someone she was not, to be almost an exact replica of her brother. Wallace would have another fit if he learned what else her parents forbid her from doing in public.

Koushiro gestured for the two of them to enter the room, closing the door behind them. Once in the room, Ken and Hikari took a seat on the bed. Ken grounded herself, knowing what they were going to discuss would not be pleasant for her. Ken watch as Koushiro pressed a few buttons on his laptop. After a blank document appeared, the computer genius then began typing in some information. "From my understanding, you went to the Digital World around the time Greymon and Parrotmon came to our world. Is that correct?"

"I wasn't around when that event actually happened," Ken stated slowly, watching them closely, "but our Digivices and Digitames came out of the computer once the reporter started mentioning a terrorist attack on the news."

"They came out of the computer?" Koushiro followed up with a raised brow. From next to him, the Yagami boy blinked in surprise.

Ken nodded. "Yes; they hatched immediately after we touched them. And it wasn't long before we were sucked through the computer and waking up in the Digital World." Koushiro typed that information in his computer as he began to inquire on what the Digital World looked like at the time and of any Digimon they encountered when they first woke up. At first, they had been surprised by how Server looked at the time. It was certainly way different now and not on the verge of mixing with the other islands and continents at the time. What equally surprised her was when they mentioned they had gotten attacked by a Digimon when they first awoke in the Digital World as well.

Ken relaxed a bit as she talked about the Gazimon she encountered. The Chosen weren't too pushy for information. They were curious and wanted to understand what they went through during their time. It was nice actually talking about her experiences with those who knew about the Digital World. The Chosen were quite surprised that they were the servants of Vamdemon.

"Vamdemon?" Hikari spoke up suddenly. The Chosen seemed quite surprised that the Gazimon were the servants of Vamdemon and that the vampire was even around during this time. "He was around for that long?"

Ken nodded. "During my time, the Digital World wasn't synced with our world as it is now. Vamdemon had only been around for a couple decade at the time. In fact, he was only just starting to expand his territory when this whole war began."

"Did you ever fight him?" Taichi asked. The Chosen were very eager to know, given their history with the vampire. Hikari and Takeru had been more willing to tell her a bit about them, while they were looking for a TV that would take them to the Human World.

"Not directly," Ken replied. "During this time, almost all of the Digimon you faced were just trying to protect their territory or trying to stay alive in this very horrifying time. The one exception was Piemon." The Chosen all stiffened upon hearing that name. From what she had been told, the Chosen's battles against the Dark Masters had not been pleasant. "Piemon, as strange as it might sound, was one of the few Digimon that was activity helping us throughout the war."

Koushiro's fingers came to a halt as his head snapped up to gaze at her. "He...helped you?" Ken nodded with a small shrug.

"Don't ask why. I'm unsure about that as well. As far as I know, he had his own reason for helping us. What those reasons are, I have no idea. Your guess is as good as mine."

There was a thick silence as they tried to process  _why_ Piemon would even help them. It was a puzzling question even till this day and maybe they would never know. They couldn't exactly ask him, now could they?

With a shake of disbelief, Koushiro decided to change the course of his questions. "Ichijouji-san, can you tell us about your other teammates?"

"There  _were_ six of us," Ken said slowly. It had been an unspoken promise among them to protect each other. The Digital World, Ken was glad to talk about. The others, she had to be careful about what she said. They had been betrayed too many times and suffered a great deal to give that information away so easily to total strangers. Chosen or not, she would not utter a single name until she was ready to do so. She had to be sure these Chosen could be trusted with this information.

However, unknown to Ken, there had been a shift in her tone, a slight shift in her mannerism that caught the younger Yagami's attention. Her tone sounded sad, vulnerable even. The little girl that still mourned her dead brother was trying to make herself known.

"Were?" Koushiro asked, hearing the shift in Ken's voice.

"One of my teammates died in the last couple of years," she answered sadly. She had to ground herself. She was starting to slip, which was very uncommon for her.

Koushiro froze instantly, his features twisting in shame in where there should be none. The other had not meant to be so tactless; he had not known. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..." Koushiro said, his voice trailing off a bit. Ken realized the computer genius was not accustomed to apologizing.

"It's alright. I guess I'm still getting used to his death."

"Still, we are sorry for your loss," Taichi said, apologetically. "We did not mean to sound insensitive." Ken smiled at the Chosen in reassurance. There was no way they could have known that Barbamon's evil magic would cause Osamu's declining health the moment they returned home, nor Demon's influence to prevent Osamu from controlling his anger. They couldn't have known of her and Wallace's near-death experience, nor Jun's constant night terrors and phantom pains. They couldn't have known about the visible claw-like scars Jamie and Adolf now bore on their chests and backs. There was no way they could have known about their suffering.

Everything they have done to save this world was written in an ancient book that recorded all events of the Digital World. It was believed that the book was hidden somewhere within the Digital World's archives. The location had once been located on a floating island, but the island had since been destroyed, drowning to the depths of the ocean as a result of the Holy Beasts being the new rulers of the Digital World. Upon them changing the Digital World and separating the continents, the location of said archive was now unknown and believed to be only an ancient myth to the Digimon. But what really annoyed Ken was how the Holy Beasts were so determined to undermine their victory and the lives that had been lost during this time as a mere story, a legend, a myth. If she ever met them, Ken would be so happy to put them in their place.

"You're not being insensitive, Yagami-kun. You are just curious about what my group went through during our time in the Digital World. It was difficult and not very pleasant, honestly." There was another thick silence that seemed to stretch for a very long time. The Chosen could only gaze at each other, wondering what they could ask and what they shouldn't. Five minutes had come and gone before Koushiro finally gathered the courage to speak again. "The Digital World must seem very different to you now."

Ken smiled slightly. "Yes. The Digital World looks totally different now. A lot sure has happened in a millennia." Koushiro had been typing on his computer when his fingers froze once again. However, it was Hikari who spoke up his time.  _Maybe a bit too much has changed_ , she silently added to herself.

"A millennia?"

Ken nodded. "Time moved very quickly in the Digital World when we were there," she reminded them. "We had spent over fifty years in the Digital World, yet when we returned only a few minutes have passed by." Ken was silent again, watching them as they processed what she had said. This was clearly different from what they have been through in the past.

"Alright," he said as he briefly glanced at Taichi. They were both gazing at the computer screen. Were they trying to figure out what to ask next?

"Can you still tell us a little bit about your other teammates, Ichijouji-san?" Hikari inquired. When Ken didn't respond, Hikari continued, more hesitant this time, "I understand this must be hard for you to talk about, but...maybe we could all meet and talk and maybe get to know each other better."

"Yeah," Taichi said, "We could all have a picnic in the park. I heard it's supposed to be nice all this week."

"I'm sorry," Ken said finally. "I can't do that."

"Why not?" Hikari asked, taken aback by Ken's sudden rejection of the idea, even Taichi seemed taken aback by Ken's sudden rejection.

"Yagami-san, Izumi-san, Yagami-kun, you all don't understand the suffering we all went through. The ones that had brought us into their world were killed right in front of us." The three paled slightly, shock clearly visible in this eyes. "Those we thought we could trust betrayed us and almost got us killed, more than once. We had no help. We had to figure out thing on our own and survive against all odds. Everything and everyone was against us, believing we would fail or not even worth their time." She paused, taking a moment to ease the pain and frustration she felt. "As much as I would like to tell you who they are, I can't. I have to protect them at all cost."

"You don't trust us?" Hikari looked crestfallen as the two boys said nothing.

"It's not that I don't trust you. As far as I am concerned, you are trying to help the Digimon and their home. But there's too much at stake. I must protect my team, even if it means not revealing everything you want to hear. There are evils out there that would do at nothing to find us and use us for their own personal gain. If I believe telling you who they are would put their very lives at risk, I will protect them to the very end." Ken soon found herself gazing at Taichi. Despite the obvious concern and disappointment he felt, there was understanding. True understanding from a fellow leader. After a moment of silence, Ken spoke up again, "Tell you what," they looked at her, "I will ask my team tomorrow about meeting your group. Though, I can't guarantee they will agree to it."

The Chosen seemed to accept the offer. "That would be a great help," Koushiro said. Ken nodded, allowing the other to ask his next question. "I had talked to Tentomon a little bit before you guys got here. He told me what he had been told as a child about the Great War. From my understanding, the war was between a group of very powerful Digimon and the Rebellion Army. He mentioned that the Digimon refer to you by many names." Koushiro tapped on the keyboard, pulling up another document filled with notes up on the screen. "Umm, the Guardians and the Kings and Queens of the Digital World were two he mentioned."

"That's right. Although, we prefer the Guardians." Koushiro added that to his growing document of notes.

"Can you tell us more about this Great War then and how your team ended up in the Digital World?"

"It all started in 1995, the day of the Hikarigaoka Incident," Ken shuddered a bit, remembering the horrors they faced their first week there. As she spoke, Ken felt Hikari's intense gaze on her. Was she slipping again? "We were all at home when the computer started acting up, allowing our Digivices and Digitames to enter our world. They hatched moments later and it wasn't long before we were sucked into the computer. We hadn't realized how bad things were when we first got there."

"What you mean?" Taichi asked.

"By the time we got there, there were only three continents left. The others had either been completely destroyed or already merging with other continents to form into one big one, one they could control. The Digital World was nothing like today. Digimon, of all attributes, friends, and foes, were trying to kill each other. The Digital World as a whole had been very close to being destroyed."

The Chosen looked uneasy as Ken continued her story. "Before the war, the Digital World had been at peace, everyone had gotten along and lived in total harmony with each other. But there had been a prophecy. A prophecy about these evil Angels and Demon coming to destroy the Digital World, to reconfigure it into their own twisted world. The leaders of the Digital World had not taken the warning to heart and by the time they acted, it had been too late. More than half of the Digital World had been destroyed. But also in this prophecy, told of six human children coming to save the Digital World, who would return peace to this world."

"You," Hikari gasped. "You and your team." Ken nodded. She was clever.

"You keep mentioning 'they'," Koushiro questioned her. "I can only assume they are the enemy you fought in this war." Ken shifted nervously, part of her confidence and cool slipping. She had to keep it together. "Who are they exactly?"

"… The…" Ken had to pause to gather her courage when speaking about these foul Digimon. Even till this day, she could not help but to be afraid of them. "… Demon Lords." Ken took a deep breath before continuing her story of a past she wished she could forget. "They were evil, twisted creatures. They had corrupted a lot of Digimon, very nearly turning our partners. Each one was dangerous in their own way. And if they had gotten their way in destroying the Digital World and recreating it in their image, they would have invaded our world soon enough."

The Chosen were completely entranced in the story, but as the story continued their expressions turned grim and uneasy, their complexion paled just a bit more, and their bodies tensed a tiny bit more with every word that escaped her pale pink lips. It had become obvious they had not expected this; and as she continued her story, telling them some of the events that had happened, the three begun to realize the dangers Ken and her group had been put into. They could now understand why she was reluctant to give them certain information. "It had taken years to finally defeat them, locking five of the seven away in the Dark Area, where the Warrior Ten promised they would forever stay. But despite the victory, many had lost their lives...and without the Village of Beginnings, those Digimon were not able to be reborn."

"The poor Digimon," Hikari said, her wide brown eyes misted slightly.

"Wow," Taichi said with a grimace as he sat on a wooden chair next to Koushiro. The elder Yagami had grabbed one of the two chairs Koushiro had surrounding a small table on the opposite side of the room sometime in the middle of the story. "I'm kinda glad we didn't have to face them. Man, and I thought Vamdemon was bad."

Ken nodded, knowing why she had been destined to face these monsters and not the Chosen. "You guys are very lucky, indeed. You may have been able to defeat the Dark Masters and Vamdemon, but the Demon Lords were on a far dangerous level. If you have been there, you would have had no hope in defeating them."

Hikari spoke up. "Why's that?"

Ken glanced at her, frowning slightly. "The first Demon Lord we faced was Demon. He had this very twisted ability to corrupt through emotions. If you had the smallest amount of hatred, of doubt, of jealousy, of sadness, any amount of negative emotion what so ever, he would be able to change you, to control you, and make you do his bidding against your will."

"But it's impossible for someone not to have any negative emotion." Hikari's eyes were wide, uneased, shocked even.

"That's what made him so sneaky and dangerous."

Koushiro typed some stuff into his laptop, but he seemed very disturbed by her story. And she didn't blame him. It was like living in a horror movie, only tens times worse. As Koushiro was typing some information into his computer, two dings interrupted the uncomfortable silence: one from her phone and another from Koushiro's computer. Ken glanced at the text message. It was from her parents. Ken frowned as she read her father's message, demanding her to tell him where she ran off too. Ken knew already she was going to get a beating for not being home when they had gone to check up on her to make sure she wasn't goofing off. As she shoved her phone back into her pocket, Ken noticed the alarmed look on Hikari's face. Hikari was seated right next to her. She would have been able to see the text for the brief minute Ken glanced at it. Well, this wasn't good. How much did she see?

"Ichijouji-san? Daisuke-san just informed me that you contacted his sister not long ago." He glanced at her with curious eyes. "In fact, the two of you seem to talk quite frequently," he said glancing briefly at the email Daisuke Motomiya had sent him. "How do you know her?"

Ken body tensed for a fraction of a second as the other mentioned her teammate. Jun didn't have the best track record with her brother or with others in general. After the war, much like the rest of them, Jun had found returning to their normal lives difficult. Their awakened abilities remained with them even after leaving the Digital World. Jun's abilities allowed her to be very intuitive of other feelings. Jun struggled with these new abilities. Her bubbly, spunky, and enthusiastic personality tended to drive others away, especially with her knowing their true feelings and intent. Jun tried to not allow her wariness of others to deter her from trying to befriend others. She had her, Momoe, and the others for support, but she still struggled with it, causing Ken to always come to her defense. And just like so many times before, whenever someone mentioned the other girl, Ken grew defensive and protective.

"Motomiya Jun-chan is a very close friend of mine." Ken's tone had returned to that of a leader protecting her teammate. "Why? Am I not allowed to have friends?" From the friendly and calm tone, she had been expressing the entire meeting had turned sharp and cold in a matter of second.

Koushiro immediately looked panicked. He had not realized how accusing his words might have sounded to the elder Chosen. "No...no...of course you can..." He stammered, trying to fix his mistake. "I have many friends outside of this district as well. I-I didn't mean to offend you. I only wish to understand this new information." Ken didn't say another word, but the protective aura still surrounded her. One of the two leaders of the Guardians was still present, still protecting her own. As Koushiro returned his gaze to his computer, a figurative light bulb suddenly flickered to life as he realized something. "Motomiya-san is one of your teammates, isn't she?"

Ken's arms were crossed against her chest as violet eyes bored into dark eyes. "And what if she is?" Ken knew that Jun had a very rocky relationship with the Chosen. Jun and her brother didn't exactly get along. Daisuke was quick to judge her and thought poorly of her when he didn't get his way and in retaliation, she spread rumors about him at school. That poor attitude transferred over when he hung out with his friends. From what Jun told her, the Chosen were friendly enough when talking to her, but their posture and eyes were judgmental, guarded even. They were open to talking to her in public, but Jun felt they were judging her based on what Daisuke said about her around his friends. At least, that was how she felt when she met Taichi and Yamato for the first time. To Ken that was unacceptable.

As the two stared at each other silently, intently, he knew what he said next was imperative to not only to start a growing relationship with their predecessor but also to show if they were worthy to be considered an ally, earning their undivided trust. Koushiro's hands shook slightly as he tried to calm his jumping heart and frantic nerves. This was a first for him to be the deciding factor on what could happen going forward. Normally, his boyfriend or Yamato would be the ones to figure things out when it came to keeping the group together or attempting to befriend possible allies. It would be amazing, given their experience, to have the Guardians as their allies and it would be nice to have someone so knowledgeable about the Digital World to compare notes with. But that came down to what he said next.

Koushiro swallowed thickly, never removing his eyes from the other boy. Doing that would only prove to be a mistake for the genius knew Ken was testing him, the team's worth as people and as possible allies was on his shoulders. Koushiro liked to believe they were sincere and trustworthy enough to make the other see he had nothing to fear. But would he be able to convey that without offending the other genius?

Koushiro took a steady breath, but before he could speak there was a sudden knock on his door. It was his mother. "Come in."

Kae Izumi walked into the room with a tray of freshly baked cookies on four small plates and four glasses of tea. "I do apologize for interrupting," she said, "but I thought you four might want a snack." Kae was completely oblivious to the tension in the room, but her kind and warm motherly presence seemed to calm the storm that had started to brew over the horizon once her gaze landed on the tense and overprotective boy genius, Ken Ichijouji. "I didn't realize Koushiro was inviting anyone else over other than Taichi." Koushiro smiled weakly, coughing into his hand. He had not expected to meet one of their predecessors today to formally tell her. "I wasn't sure if you were allergic to anything," she said, "I do hope these are okay."

The Ichijouji boy smiled softly as he accepted the tea and cookies his mother offered him. "I am not allergic to anything that I am aware of," he said. "Thank you, Izumi-san. You are too kind."

The comment truly made his mother happy. "My you really are such a kind boy as they say you are," his mother commented with a giggle as she handed out the other drinks and cookies.

"Yes, Izumi-san." Ken's voice and features were still sincere and genuine, but towards the end, Koushiro heard a subtle shift in his tone. It sounded rehearsed, pained maybe. Koushiro found himself gazing at the other genius. There had been subtle changes in his voice throughout the meeting. There was pained, which would be natural due to the subject of their conversation, but there also seemed to be a change in his mannerism. One that sounded more feminine at times. He wondered...

"Man, Koushiro, your mom always makes the best cookies. So lucky." Koushiro smiled at his boyfriend, knowing the real reason for that comment was because his own mother was a horrible cook. They all ate in silence. The thick tension had died down a bit, but Koushiro knew the question should not be avoided. He had to answer it now or risk everything.

"Ichijouji-san, I don't know Motomiya-san personally. I haven't met her. All I know is what Taichi and some of the others have told me, but that is just plain bias and not true facts." All eyes were on him as he spoke. "I don't like judging others based on biased opinions. I would rather meet her myself to judge her character." There was a small pause before he added, "Although, what I think of her or any member of your group shouldn't matter. We are all on the same side. We are all allies. My only wish is that you and your group will help us further in protecting the Digital World."

There was silence again as he waited for the other's response. Koushiro only hoped he had said the right thing. As he waited, Koushiro noticed the immediate change. The thick tension was completely gone and Ken, who had been silently watching him, silently studying him, visibly relaxed. Koushiro exhaled slowly. It looked like he had done it. Now what? What was on the other's mind?

"Oniichan would have liked you," Ken said, much to his confusion.

"Excuse me?" Koushiro was very confused now. Was Ken talking about Osamu Ichijouji? The boy genius that had died two years ago?

"I can see why you inherited, Oniichan's trait." And then it hit him.

"Ichijouji Osamu was a Guardian?" The sadness in Ken's voice made sense now. Not only had the genius lost one of his teammates, but someone much closer, a brother.

"Yes, Oniichan was the Guardian of Knowledge. None of us came out of this war unscathed. But Oniichan seemed to have gotten the short end of it. He may have died from the hit and run, but he had been suffering from health implications that he had sustained during the fight." Koushiro almost didn't want to write this down, but he did anyway. "Jun-chan is also a member of my team." He leaned over a bit. "Tell me, do you know Montgomery Wallace-kun from Colorado?"

"Of course, I do. He's a friend I met a few years back." Koushiro then paused, his eyes widening in understanding. "No way...he's..."

Ken nodded. "He's a Guardian as well. During the war, we got separated a lot. This ultimately, resulted in me leading Wallace-kun and Jun-chan, while Nogushi-kun led Oniichan and Hideyoshi-kun whenever we got separated. Technically, there are two leaders in my group, myself and Nogushi-kun."

The room was filled with another silence as Koushiro furiously typed on his computer. It saddened him to know that the former holder of Knowledge died due to this war. It made him wonder what happened to him during his time in the Digital World, but that was a question he would not ask. It was none of his business. But there was one question that had been bugging him for some time now. "Ichijouji-san, how long have you known about the Kaiser?"

"Not until a few hours ago," Ken replied. "I got a distress call from Wormmon. I was actually surprised when I was able to get through the computer. I had tried before in the past, but had been unsuccessful."

Koushiro and Taichi shared a look. It had been the same with them. No one knew when the gate suddenly became active again, they were just glad it was. "So you learned about him when you found your partner?" Taichi asked.

Ken nodded. "Wormmon called me not long after the Kaiser had attacked a village he had been staying at. I had come upon one of the Digimon that had been attacking nearby and managed to free him. It was then when I learned about what was going on." He then glanced at Taichi. "It was then when we heard the Kaiser as he rode on one of the Airdramon above the forest. We had followed him and found him in the part of the forest that had a river. Your partner was there. However, by the time we got there, Greymon had already been ringed and was being taken away. I'm sorry I couldn't stop him."

Koushiro clutched Taichi's hand, knowing Ken had been the closest to his partner before being taken away by the Kaiser. "What made you want to help the others then? From what I'm understanding, the Great War made you wary of other people. Wouldn't it make more sense for you to just grab your Digimon and return home?" Koushiro had a feeling the Guardians were not like that. They had been through a lot to save this world and would happily put themselves in danger to make sure the current evil was put out for good. He just wanted to know Ken's reasonings.

"Maybe, but the Kaiser not only hurt Wormmon but others as well, so it became personal for me. I hadn't expected the Kaiser to be a human, to be honest, and seeing him treating Digimon like they didn't have feelings, irritated me." He glanced at Koushiro with a sad smile. "I could've just went home. You are right about that. There are certain things I would not like to relive. And I know for a fact there are forces out there that would not want me or my group involved." Koushiro tilted his head. What did he mean by that? "But like it or not, the Digimon are in danger, your Digimon was in danger, not intervening was something that I could not allow. It had always been my job to protect them and I will continue to do so, even if I have to do it myself."

Taichi and Koushiro looked contemplative; they had always wondered how Greymon had gotten captured in the first place and why he hadn't contacted them. He had been patrolling one of the Koromon villages nearby, with easy access to a TV, but given that the Kaiser had been hunting him down specifically, it made sense why he didn't. Koushiro knew Taichi felt guilty for not being there for his partner, but luckily there had been someone there who had been trying to save him. Despite Ken's knowledge of the Digital World, and limited knowledge on what he had been up against, the Guardian had been unable to retrieve Agumon and free him of the Evil Ring. But that wasn't his fault, either. An Airdramon had feinted at Stingmon, surprising him and catching him off guard. There was so much at stake now, but now there was only one pressing question.

"Ichijouji-san, would you and your team be willing to help us?" Koushiro asked. Ken was silent for a while, not responding right away. Koushiro immediately held Taichi's hand in comfort, knowing that they might stand a chance with their predecessor by their side. Ken had many options to consider before agreeing. He had proven to them that he would always put his team first. He was a true leader.

As Ken thought, Taichi shifted nervously. If he said no, it was very possible he might not be able to see Agumon again. The Kaiser had proven to be more cunning and powerful than they first realized.  _What to do? What to do?_  Taichi tried glanced at his boyfriend. The silence was killing him. Sensing his discomfort and rising panic, auburn-haired teen reached up and pulled Taichi down for a kiss, knowing it would help. The elder Yagami consented and kissed his boyfriend on the lips, silently smiling. Koushiro always did know how to make him feel better.

When they finally parted, Ken had seemed to come to an answer. "Alright. I know Jun-chan and Wallace-kun would want to help." Taichi's smile only grew.

"Do you have a plan?" Taichi asked. Normally, he, Yamato, or Koushiro would be the ones with the plans, but Taichi felt Ken would be more successful. None of their plans had worked or just resulted in one of them getting hurt. Taichi didn't want to risk his partner's life. He firmly believed Ken had a plan to free Agumon from the Kaiser, now that he knew who he was up against. Taichi had been trying to figure out how were they going to free Agumon with the flock of Evil Ringed Airdramon around for the past several hours. But maybe Ken had one and had been proven right when he saw Ken's resolute expression.

"Don't worry. I have a plan that's fool-proof. I just need to message my team."

Taichi could sense Ken's resolve and came over to him, placing a hand on the other leader's shoulder. "I know you'll succeed." He really did. And he was more than glad to leave his trust with his predecessors. "You're the best Tamachi has. Don't want to let them down, right?" He smiled, winked and returned to Koushiro's side.

Ken blushed at Taichi's gesture and looked away. He then pulled out his D-Terminal and contacted a couple of people. A few minutes later, two of the four confirmed that they would help Ken out. Smiling, he glanced at Taichi. "The plan's all set, Yagami-kun. Wallace and Jun agreed to help me with the mission. We'll get Agumon back for sure."

Taichi smiled widely, but before he could comment, his sister spoke up. "Oniichan, if I may…?" She looked at her older brother for permission.

Confused, Taichi nodded, wondering what was going on.

Hikari mouthed 'thank you' and turned to Ken, who was gazing at her in equal confusion. "Ichijouji-san, why are you hiding the fact that you're a girl?"

Taichi and Koushiro couldn't believe their ears. Taichi stared at her accusingly, his face flushed in embarrassment, while Koushiro nearly fell out of his computer chair in surprise. "You knew Ken was a girl and didn't tell us?"

Hikari had the courtesy to flush slightly. "Sorry, Oniichan," she mumbled in embarrassment, "but I wanted to make sure after I heard the mannerism change earlier in the meeting." Tailmon agreed as she munched on a cookie.

Bowing her head, Ken sighed. She should have calculated the fact Hikari was pretty good at picking up peoples' intentions and, apparently, their real identities into her equation. "I am a girl," Ken admitted, finally raising her head. "I'm not ashamed of it. I will be ashamed if you think less of me because of my deception."

Koushiro was the one who spoke. "I perceived it earlier as well but wanted to see if Taichi could pick it up. I don't think any less of you, but still, ask that you and your teammates free Agumon. For Taichi's sake."

"You have my word, Izumi-san," Ken promised. She glanced to Taichi, waiting for his words.

He shrugged, before smiling widely. "I have nothing to say. I'm impressed."


	3. The Guardians

Ken stared at the glass of water in front of her. The meeting hadn't been so bad. She personally didn't like all the questions that the Chosen kept asking about her experience during her time in the Digital World, though it was to be expected. The Digital World was so different now, less wild, more modernized and somewhat safe. If the Kaiser hadn't been terrorizing the place, she would have liked to live among the Digimon. As strange as it sounded, they no longer belonged in the Human World. Upon embracing their powers and who they truly were, they became the true protectors of the Digital World. The Digital World was their home. They had been told once that upon their deaths their souls would return to the Digital World to be reborn as something new.

Ken knew her brother was there, waiting for the day when she and the others would join him. But it would be a very long time before the six of them ever saw each other again. And that saddened her. He left them too soon. It was unfair. But not as unfair as the burden they've all been left with. Ken didn't envy him for leaving her to deal with their parents. She was almost relieved. But it did make her life any easier, much like the meeting. The meeting actually lasted a good hour and a half with Koushiro returning to details about her adventures that she had purposely skimmed over. Ken had not been very happy about that. Lucemon may be gone for good, but she always had that fear he would one day return to take what was rightfully his. Ken could never really forget those predator-like eyes as he tried to kill her, to torture her, just because he believed that there should only be one being with the ability to possess Light.

That Digimon would always be a source of fear for her and something she refused to talk about. It had become obvious when Koushiro wanted her to clarity on some of the events she had mentioned earlier. Ken found herself unable to. They were too personal. Too horrible to relive. She was not ready and maybe she would never be. Thankfully Koushiro seemed to notice her discomfort and decided to change the subject, something that had been puzzling the Chosen for awhile.

"Ichijouji-san, how is your partner able to evolve. He shouldn't be able to with the Dark Tower around." Ken hadn't really put much thought into how these Dark Tower were capable of preventing the Digimon from evolving. It was just as strange that it prevented the Chosen's Digimon from evolving. It shouldn't be possible, considering the Digimon should be protected by such forces due to the bond they share with their human partners.

"From what I heard, the Dark Towers only block normal evolution. Wormmon is fully capable of evolving because his evolution is based on the Ancient Evolution. This is called Crystal Evolution."

"Crystal Evolution?" The elder Yagami asked. He sounded utterly confused.

"It's like when you use your Crests," she clarified. "Your Crests are actually less powerful versions of our crystals." The three Chosen had actually been surprised by this. They had not been aware that there was something more powerful than their Crests. Ken never heard of this Gennai. Appearly, he told the Chosen the crests were the physical representation of their greatest, purest trait. He wasn't exactly wrong, but he had been very vague on the origins of the crests. It didn't really help his case that he was associated with the Holy Beasts.

"Is that what I saw glowing around your neck earlier?"

Ken nodded at the Yagami girl and lifted her crystal from underneath her shirt to show them. Hikari had been the first to notice that her Crest of Light was engraved on the crystal. Or more accurately, she had inherited Ken's Crest since it was obviously hers first. Koushiro had imputed this into his computer for later studying, followed by more questions about this type of evolution before they decided it was getting close to dinner.

Ken sighed as she relaxed in the living room as she waited for Mrs. Izumi to finish cleaning up the kitchen. Ken was grateful that the Izumis' were kind enough to give her a ride home after dinner. Ken hadn't enjoyed the phone call, though. Her mother was disappointed, as her usual, that she was at a boy's house and not home studying like she was  _supposed_ to be doing. The conversation had been very, very short and very tensed. She hated living up to their expectations. She was not allowed to be herself and now had even less time to do the things she loved. Thankfully, her soccer teammates were more than understanding and worked just as hard when she actually had the time to be at practice or the games.

She closed her eyes and listened to the other conversations going on around her. She vaguely heard someone coming towards her but paid no mind to it. She was distracted by her self loathing of her personal life. She should have expected that Hikari would figure out about her being a girl, but would she tell others? Her parents would not be happy about that. Her parents were, sadly, old-fashioned and blinded by all the fame they got when Osamu was alive. They had completely forgotten they had a daughter, ignoring her half of the time. But when he died two years ago, they pressured her to take his place, since it would not be good if they did not have a son. It hurt and Wallace expressed his dislike every day that they Skyped each other.

Ken opened her eyes when she heard someone clearing their throat to get her attention. She wasn't surprised to see Hikari and Tailmon sitting next to her. She had a feeling she was not going like what Hikari wanted to ask her.

"Is there something you want to talk about, Yagami-san?"

"Well," Hikari began with a concerned smile. "You didn't answer my question before." Ken knew she wasn't going to like this. "I don't mean to pry, but why are you hiding the fact that you are a girl?"

Ken frowned. She had hoped Hikari wouldn't bring this up again. It was personal and something she hated thinking about, especially since Wallace talked about it non-stop. "It's private," Ken told her bluntly before she returned her attention to the glass of water in front of her.

Hikari frowned in concern at the cryptic response. Hikari didn't like to pry and she couldn't understand why the older Chosen/Guardian would want to hide the fact that she was a girl. Ken said she wasn't ashamed of whom she was; she made that obvious at the meeting. Hikari could tell that Ken was a strong, confident leader. Although, she was a little wary of others, which she understood considering Ken's involvement in the Great War. These Demon Lords didn't sound very nice.

Despite this, though, Hikari couldn't shake the feeling that Ken needed help, that she needed a friend. Ken was stiff when she asked about her being a girl. The older girl also seemed cautious and there was also a hint of pain in her violet eyes. She couldn't ignore this connection that they had. Hikari couldn't explain it, but she had a feeling it was because they both have the same trait: Light. She glanced at Tailmon and noticed that she seemed uneasy, saddened even.

Hikari thought back to the meeting and noticed that Ken's group were not even near each other. One lived in Odaiba, the other lived in America and Ken lived in Tamachi. That's not even including the two Chosen, who lived far away according to Ken. Hikari frowned at that thought. She must be lonely, especially with the death of her brother.

Hikari placed her hand on Ken's shoulder. "Ichijouji-san, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." Ken returned her attention to her with curiosity in her eyes. "I know you don't know me and have no reason to tell me what's wrong, but if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm available."

Ken's eyes widened in surprise. She hadn't expected this. Sure, they were all connected by the Digital World, but after everything she been through, she couldn't trust them yet. However, Hikari felt different. She didn't push for an answer and there was also the fact that Hikari inherited her trait. Ken smiled shyly, still surprised by Hikari's kind gesture. Hikari was different from her friend Wallace, who she had known for years. However, she couldn't ignore their connection. Hikari was being considerate of her feelings and was offering her support and help. Ken couldn't turn that down, could she? She couldn't turn down a possible friendship that she had been wishing for some time now, not that she doesn't enjoy Jun and Wallace's company or anything.

"I… uh… thank you, Yagami-san."

* * *

Ken held her tongue as her parents expressed their displeasure for not being home when she was supposed to be home studying. She didn't flinch or cry when her father slapped her across the face; he had done a lot worse. She didn't dare show any emotions towards them. She let them yell and lecture the same old speech about her behavior. She had heard it all before. She was supposed to be home at a certain time. She was supposed to attend the interviews they set up for her. She was to be polite and courteous and be the Genius Boy of Tamachi. She had to live by that reputation, for her brother's sake.

Ken didn't bat an eye as she mumbled her goodnights to her parents before retreating to her room, her only sanctuary. She closed the door and locked it before going to her computer. She sighed and rubbed her cheek as she took her computer off sleep mode. She logged in, connected her earbuds to the mic port and then opened Skype. She waited patiently for Wallace and Jun to answer their Skype calls.

"Hey, Princess," Wallace greeted with a tired smile. He must still be tired from when she woke him up.

"Morning, Wallace-kun," Ken greeted with a warm smile, not realizing that she was still rubbing her bruised cheek, getting Wallace's attention.

"Ken, did someone hit-" Wallace started, but was interrupted when Jun finally connected with a wide grin on her face.

"Heelloo lovebirds!"

"WE ARE NOT LOVEBIRDS!" Ken and Wallace shrieked back to the Guardian of Love and Friendship.

"Not yet," Jun chimed in with a giggle. Ken and Wallace groaned in exasperation. Jun had been making it her mission to hook them up for two years now. "Ken-chan, is that a bruise?" Jun gasped in concern when she saw Ken's cheek. Wallace narrowed his eyes, while Ken sighed tiredly.

"Yeah," Ken replied, averting her eyes to the table. She thought she managed to hold back the tears that threatened to fall.

"What was it for this time?" Wallace growled lowly.

"I was invited to Izumi Koushiro's house after I saved the Chosen from the Kaiser's slaves. So, I was home pasted curfew," Ken mumbled, still not looking at them.

Wallace flushed slightly at the mention of his online friend. "I should have warned you about him. He tends to ask a lot of questions. He's too curious for his own good," Wallace explained apologetically.

"Is he trustworthy?" Jun questioned. She too was just as wary of other people as Ken was.

Ken turned her eyes back to the computer screen to see Wallace nod his head. "Yes, he's very trustworthy. How much information did he manage to pry from you, Princess?" Wallace asked, a hint of irritation in his voice.

"He asked a lot of questions about our adventures," Ken looked at Jun when she spoke. "Your brother told him I contacted you. They know you and Wallace are Guardians."

Jun flushed first, before looking uneasy. "The squirt must have overheard me when I answered your call earlier," she mumbled. "How did they react?" Ken knew Jun didn't have the best relationship with Yamato and Taichi.

"I can't speak for Ishida-san, but Yagami-kun didn't seem all that surprised. Though, it was kinda obvious that your brother doesn't really say good things about you."

Jun sighed. "Yeah. He's just pissed that Otousan and Okaasan are splitting up."

"That doesn't mean he has to turn his frustration on you," Wallace said.

Jun shook her head. "Let him. He needs a way to vent and if making me his enemy is the only way to do that then so be it." Ken and Wallace glanced at each other before Jun spoke up again. "Do they know about Jamie and Adolf?"

Ken nodded. "Yes, I told them."

"Why?" They asked.

"We can trust them, but still proceed with caution. The Holy Beasts seem to be keeping a close eye on them." That put the other two on edge.

"Damn," Wallace said. "They certainly won't react well when they find out we've returned to the Digital World."

"I still don't understand how former servants of the Demon Lords became the current rulers," Jun commented, sourly.

"Who knows?" Ken said. "But I fear they are trying to find Ancient Wisemon's spellbook."

"They can rewrite history with that," Wallace said with a frown.

"Especially if they find out that we are the pillars of the Digital World," Jun added with a grave expression.

"We must act with caution," Ken said, hating the fact, in order to protect the Digital World, they had to hold a piece of the Digital World's core within themselves. It was such a big responsibility for six kids, but they had all learned to live with it. Ken silently opened her drawer and pulled out her brother's amulet. The amulet glowed faintly. A sign? Maybe. Ken had hoped that Osamu was in the room with her, protecting her from afar. With a small frown, she gently ran a finger on the engraving.

_Oh, Oniichan...I could really use your advice right now._

"Ken?" Wallace called out softly.

"You okay?" Jun asked, worriedly, but Ken knew they knew what she was thinking about.

"I'm fine," she said before returning her attention to what she wanted to discuss. "Let's talk about the Kaiser." They glanced at each other before returning their attention to her.

"Sure," he said in slight defeat. "You mentioned in your email that he is threatening the Digital World," Wallace said with a worried expression as he glanced at his partner briefly.

"What's going on?" Jun asked.

"The Kaiser is a human. He is building these Dark Towers to prevent the Digimon from evolving and is enslaving them through the use of Evil Rings." They gasped. "Wormmon got whipped by him when he attacked and enslaved a village." Ken narrowed her eyes in anger. "He called Wormmon a pathetic bug and unworthy to be his slave," Ken spoke venomously. "Just wait till I get my hands on Flashy Boy! I'll make him wish he never got within five feet of him!"

Despite the seriousness of the situation, both Wallace and Jun laughed. "You're so cute when you're angry, Princess."

"He must be really bad if you gave him a nickname already," Jun said as she wiped away a tear.

Ken pouted at them, blushing slightly at the comments. "It's not funny and I am not cute," Ken mumbled with a glare.

"Sure, sure," they replied together.

Ken rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up," Ken said sarcastically. "You'll agree with me once you see him when we save Yagami-kun's Agumon tomorrow." The Guardians of Love and Friendship, and Fate gave each other determined looks before getting down to the reason for this call.

"Are Jamie and Adolf going to help?"

"What's the plan, Princess?"

Ken leaned back on her chair, stretching her tired muscles as she answered their questions. "Jamie-kun and Adolf-kun, unfortunately, can't help. They both have their final exams at the Police Academy and then they have drills afterward before their graduation this weekend. They said to keep them updated and hopefully, they can help when they have time." Ken smiled teasingly as she said the next part. "Oh and Jun? Adolf said he can't wait to see his darling angel again." Ken and Wallace snickered at the payback.

Jun didn't comment, but she did have that dreamy look in her eyes before yelling: "HEY!"

"Moving along," Ken said with an amused smile. "Yagami-san's group are fighting the Kaiser with the Digimentals that we created and hid away."

"Serious?" Jun asked. "I thought I recognized that Chibimon that Daisuke carries around."

"That means he was able to lift Adolf's Digimental," Wallace stated.

"Yagami Hikari has my Digimental of Light. Takaishi Takeru has Adolf's Hope. Inoue Miyako has your Digimental of Love, Jun. And Hida Iori has Oniichan's Digimental of Knowledge."

"That just leaves my Digimental of Friendship, your Digimental of Kindness, and Jamie's Purity and Sincerity."

Ken nodded. "Yagami Taichi's group also inherited our traits, but they're called Crests."

They both blinked at that piece of info. "Wow, a lot sure has happened since we were last called," Jun breathed in awe. Wallace nodded.

"That much is true. I was a bit surprised myself when I learned about what's been happening in the last seven years. Now back to the Chosen: they have to use the Digimentals to evolve their partners. Yagami-kun's group can't because of these towers."

"What about us?" Jun asked.

"We are not affected. Wormmon was fully capable of evolving and I'm assuming our Digimon can go straight to Perfect and Ultimate as well, if needed."

"Interesting," Wallace said as he stretched in his chair. "Terriermon is going to enjoy getting some action. He says it's been boring since Lopmon's disappearance."

Ken and Jun didn't say anything, but they knew Wallace missed Lopmon dearly.

"We'll find him, Wallace," Jun said with a sad smile.

"I know," Wallace smiled back, but they knew it was forced.

"Okay," Ken began, changing the subject. She began pulling up the chatroom and began typing up some coordinates and instructions for both of them. "I'm sending you the coordinates to open up Digital Gates on your end. This will allow you to travel to my house through the port, instead of the Digital World. I want all of us to go together. Wormmon is going to meet us there with Labramon and hopefully Bakumon, if Wormmon can find him."

"Sounds good," Jun said with a smile. She couldn't wait to see her cute little digital dog again.

"Is your mom fine with you skipping your lessons, Wallace?" Ken asked distractedly.

"Not really, but we made a deal."

"What's that?" Ken and Jun asked curiously.

"I can stay in Japan until the crisis is over, but I have to make sure I stay up to date with my studies."

"Must be nice to have online school," Jun said dryly.

Wallace shrugged. "Beats going to a school for the gifted. Besides, I live in the middle of nowhere!" Jun rolled her eyes as Ken sent all the information for them.

"Got it," they said together.

"Here's the plan," Ken told them seriously. "We are the only ones who can evolve. The Kaiser, no doubt, is going to have a flock of Airdramon around to make sure we can't get to Skull Greymon. We are going to have to take them out quickly by destroying all the Evil Rings. Skull Greymon needs to be taken out quickly too. He is very dangerous. We'll have to be fast as well. Stingmon was feinted by the Airdramon and couldn't get to Agumon before the Kaiser retrieved him."

"Sounds challenging," Jun murmured, "but nothing we haven't done before."

Wallace nodded. "Sounds fun, Princess. Can't wait to see you kick this guy's butt."

Ken rolled her eyes. "I'll talk to you guys tomorrow," Ken said when she saw that it was getting close to ten.

"Night!" they said before signing off. Ken yawned and put her computer to sleep. She got up and changed to get ready for bed. Tomorrow was going to be a very stressful day, she could tell. She just hoped nothing went wrong.


	4. Discoveries and Surprises

"I think I have everything, Mom," Wallace said to his mother as she entered his room.

"Alright, dear. Mom and Dad are already in Japan preparing for the wedding. They had agreed you will be staying with them while you are over there and would appreciate any help you can give them. Are you sure it will take more than a few weeks?"

"I don't know how bad it is and we are not sure how long it would take to defeat this guy. It could take a few weeks, a month even. I'm not so sure, to be honest."

His mother frowned slightly. "It's a good thing the wedding isn't for another month."

It was Wallace turn to frown this time. As much as he loved the fact that his mother finally found someone that cared for her and made her truly happy, Wallace just didn't like that he was not the center of her world anymore. She would be on the phone talking to Balthazar, sometimes forgetting that he was even in the room. This was one of the reasons he disliked the British businessman so much. Wallace had loathed him at one point for taking his mother away from him. Ken, the sweet doll that she was, had tried to reassure him and had attempted to persuade him to just talk to his mother about how he felt before it completely ruined their tight relationship. Wallace had not wanted to upset her and the happy glow that surrounded her.

But Ken had been right about one thing: not talking had almost destroyed their relationship. Wallace had found himself withdrawing from his mother and grandparents over the years, burying himself in his computer and studies, and on the day of the proposal, he had finally snapped. Wallace had never run away before until that day and that had, unfortunately, been the same day Chocomon had been taken away by the spirit of Diablomon. He had not seen his little Digimon since.

Wallace shook the thought away, thinking about his missing partner would not help him right now. Besides, his mother was giving him that pained look again. Despite them holding off the wedding for almost two and a half years to fix their relationship and to get closer as a family, his mother still felt like he still didn't trust her and her soon-to-be-husband. That was not true at all. After the two and a half years, Wallace had come to really like the Britain man. He had an awesome sense of humor and was very understanding about him as a person and his life as a Guardian. The man got along very well with Lopmon and Terriermon and have even taken the role of an understanding father, without even realizing he was doing so.

Wallace didn't hate him at all. The guy was pretty cool and understanding. And he made his mom happy and if she was happy, so was he. Although, it still saddened him that he would no longer be living at the farm. Within the next two months, they would be moving to Balthazar's huge house in New York.

"I guess," he replied to her, giving her a reassuring smile. "Though, I don't understand why you want the wedding in Japan."

His mother relaxed a bit, her fears melting away. "This may sound silly, but it was an agreement I made with Mom a long time ago. It was part of a tradition to have a special wedding at Mom's homeland. Despite moving to America, she had wanted to keep that part of the tradition alive when she lost contact with her own family. We had agreed that if I were to get married it would be in Japan like her mother and her mother's mother had done before us."

"I guess that makes sense," Wallace said. "At least Ken can come to the wedding, hoping the crisis is not still active by the time the wedding comes around."

"Don't worry," Terriermon piped in. "Everything will be fine. We'll beat that kid before he even realizes what's coming at him, save Agumon, and destroy those towers of his while we are at it. No mess. No fuss." Wallace punched the green bunny rabbit's head softly.

"How can you act like it's going to be a piece of cake? We haven't even faced the guy."

"Easy," Terriermon said with a laugh. "We are the Guardians, Wallace, with Jun and Ken by our side nothing can stop us." Terriermon then gazed at him with such a serious look that it made Wallace pause. It wasn't very often when Terriermon acted serious or non-playful. That was Lopmon expertise. But right now, Terriermon, not for the time, made Wallace remember that Terriermon was almost a complete reflection of himself. "We are a team. As long as we stick together, we will always find a way to win." The serious was then gone, replaced with his cocky, laidback self. "Besides, it not like we are fighting the Demon Lords again. Just some delusional kid in a waaaay too flashy outfit."

Wallace groaned audibly as Terriermon attempted to mimic Ken. If she were here right now, she would so hit the other. "Oh, Terriermon," his mother laughed, gently smiling at the silly Digimon. But despite how silly he was, they both knew he was right.

"Have I ever mentioned that you are my favorite?" Terriermon said as he gazed up at the elder woman.

She smiled. "All the time." Terriermon puffed out his chest.

"Good," he said, much to Wallace annoyance. "Now that I've got that out of the way. I would like to point out that Wallace has not confused his feelings to Ken yet."

"Ken?"

Wallace immediately stiffened as a dusting of pink appeared on his cheeks. "Terriermon! Shut up!" Terriermon laughed.

"I told you he would react this way," Terriermon said his eyes looking up at the elder woman.

The elder woman didn't say anything at first as she simply gazed at her son and his partner. "I guess you did. I had a feeling something was going on when you would wake up early every morning just to talk to her." Her gaze soften. "I must really thank her. I think she is the only one that you wake up early for."

"Time difference," Wallace interjected, his cheek now burning.

"You treat her right, young man. There aren't many like her," his mother said with a wink.

"MOM!"

* * *

Ken sat on her computer chair as she waited for her two friends to arrive. Her mother had, thankfully, allowed her to stay home today. Her sides were still tender from the beating her father had given her the other day. Ken was surprised she didn't get another yesterday. Though, it could have been because the landlord was in the building, investigating the complaints she had been getting from the other tenants. Apparently, many of the other tenants had noticed something was amidst about her and her family. Their neighbors, the Akiyamas, were able to hear her parents when they threw things at the walls or when they began arguing. It wasn't unusual for Ryo or one of his parents to come knocking just outside their door. They had been doing it since she was little, protecting her and her brother in a way. They were also the only who knew the real her.

Ken sighed as he rubbed her side. It still hurt, but it was bearable. She gazed at a photograph during her fifth birthday. They had a small party. Of course, it was Osamu and Ryo who planned the whole thing, but it was nice nonetheless. She had never felt so loved before until that day. Often times, she was left alone in the house or ignored, making her believe she was unwanted. Osamu and Ryo had always tried to steer those thoughts away. Ken silently glanced at her phone, saddened by the message that Ryo had sent to her.

_Moving? Why?_ Ken couldn't help but feel hurt by this. Ryo had been her friend for so long. Protecting her. Helping her. Reminding her that she was important and loved. After her brother's death, and maybe a bit before that, Ryo acted and treated her like she was his sibling. And now he was leaving her. He was going to be gone, just like Osamu.

Ken flipped the cover of her flip phone closed when the sound of the gate opening was heard. Ken smiled as Jun, Wallace, and Terriermon came out of the computer one after the other. Ken stood up and walked over to her friends. She was more than a little glad that her parents were still at work. She wasn't sure how she would have been able to explain how two people suddenly appeared in her room without them using the front door. A smile crossed her face as she hugged her best friend.

"Princess, I missed you so much!" Wallace said in exaggeration, his duffle bag hung loosely over his shoulder.

"I talked to you last night," Ken said around a laugh.

"That doesn't count," he insisted. "It's been years since I've seen you in person. We have so much catching up to do!"

Ken smiled softly and nodded as they parted. "So lovebirds," Jun interrupted as she tossed her arms around both of their shoulders in a sideways hug, causing Wallace to drop his bag, which almost hit a very upset Terriermon. "Have you decided to admit you like each other yet?"

"JUN!"

Jun laughed. "I'm kidding. I'm kidding. When are we going to the Digital World? I'm dying to see Labramon again."

"Yea! I can't wait to see Wormmon and Labramon!" They laughed at Terriermon's excitement to see his friends again.

* * *

He wasn't sure what he was expecting when he emailed Koushiro that Ichijouji had called his sister the day before. Now, it made sense. But his sister knowing the Ichijouji prodigy for years and was a Guardian too? He hadn't expected that.

Daisuke listened in dumb silence as Hikari told them about the meeting. The war must have been bad if Ichijouji was wary of people and wasn't willing to give some information up to them. But he had to admit that the boy — correction, girl — was impressive and powerful. She was someone he could learn from.

"I'm putting Ichijouji-san in charge of this mission. She is bringing two of her teammates to help. She will all brief us on her plan when we see her," Taichi spoke up. An air of authority surrounded him as well as fear.

Daisuke understood what Taichi was saying. But he didn't agree with putting Ichijouji in charge when he was the leader of the Chosen Children for crying out loud. What gives her the right to lead this mission? They had been fighting the Kaiser a lot longer then she had.

"Is there a problem, Motomiya-san?" Yamato asked suddenly, startling Daisuke from his thoughts.

"No," Daisuke replied back, not wanting to speak his thoughts. Yamato continued to stare at him with those 'you can't lie to me' eyes. Daisuke sighed. "Why is Ichijouji-san suddenly in charge of this mission? She just found out about the Digital World being in danger. What right does she have to lead us and do what I haven't done already?"

"Hold your tongue!" Tailmon yelled from her spot on the Yagami dining room table.

"Wha?"

"How dare you compare yourself to the Guardians? You are nowhere near their league!" Tailmon hissed in anger. "They are legendary. They risked their lives to protect us!"

"And we haven't?" Daisuke retorted back.

"What we are doing right now is child's play compared to the hell they went through for us against the Demon Lords!" Everyone fell silent. "The Guardians risked their lives; they had to learn to control their powers or risk being destroyed. Without them, we all would be dead or enslaved by the Demon Lords!"

Everyone was silent as they took in Tailmon's words. Just how powerful were these Guardians? "How bad are these Demon Lords?" Takeru asked.

"Well," Patamon began. "Think of it this way: the Dark Masters, Vamdemon, Apocalymon and the controlled Digimon under the Kaiser are babies compared to the Seven Great Demon Lords."

"Are you serious?" Taichi exclaimed as he fell out of his chair.

"It's true," Chibimon chimed in. The other Digimon nodded and piped in their own agreements. Hikari, Takeru, Yamato, Koushiro, and Taichi gave each other surprised looks. The Guardians were more powerful than even them.

* * *

"Labramon!"

"Jun!"

A smile crossed the two Guardians' faces at the warm reunion. It had been so long since they've all been in the Digital World. It's so different now and had evolved from the ancient villages they were used to seeing.

Wallace watched the others as they talked to Terriermon and Wormmon. While Jun and Labramon were sobbing, Ken was talking softly to Bakumon. The poor thing. What was he doing now that Osamu was dead?

"What have you been doing since the Great War?" Ken asked the Holy Digimon.

"I built this restaurant with a friend of mine. It helps keep me busy," Bakumon replied sadly.

"How's business?"

"Slow," he answered with a sigh. "The Kaiser has ruined a lot of business for us."

Ken frowned in response. "We're going to have to fix that. I'm going to make Flashy Boy's life a living hell."

"Name calling already?" Bakumon said, amused.

"She's been saying that since yesterday," Wormmon informed, while Terriermon laughed.

"You should have heard her this morning," Terriermon piped in. "She already made a plan to destroy him!"

"Wait, you heard that!" Wallace interrupted them. "I thought you were still asleep?"

"What? And miss the opportunity to hear you make a fool out of yourself in front of Ken? Not a chance!"

"Some friend you are!"

"I know! I'm the best!"

"What happened to Lopmon?" Bakumon whispered as the two started to bicker.

"He was kidnapped," Ken whispered back. Bakumon's eyes widen in shock.

"Kidnapped? How? By who?"

Ken shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not sure. Wallace said something about a virus called Diablomon. It's a long story. I'll tell you later." Bakumon nodded, wondering what happened to his old friend.

"Ichijouji-san!" Ken looked up when she heard Hikari calling her. Walking behind Hikari was the rest of her team with the addition of the elder Yagami and an elder golden-blond male. Ken raised a brow at that.  _This must be Takaishi's brother._

"Neechan," Daisuke Motomiya greeted his sister with a frown.

"Hey, squirt!" Jun greeted cheerfully, totally ignoring her brother's grim greeting. Ken glared at the younger as if he was a threat to her teammates.

"Princess?" Wallace's voice momentarily distracted her from advancing in her plan to separate the two.

"Hmm?"

"I'm assuming these are the Chosen you were telling us about?"

"That's right." It was Taichi who replied.

Taichi offered his right hand to Wallace. "It's finally nice to meet you in person, Montgomery-san. I'm Yagami Taichi, Koushiro's boyfriend. This is my sister Hikari and her partner Tailmon."

"Hi," Hikari greeted with a warm smile.

"This is my best friend, Ishida Yamato, and his brother Takaishi Takeru," Taichi introduced as he gestured to the two golden-blond boys.

"Hey," said Yamato.

"Nice to meet you," said Takeru.

"As you know already, this is Motomiya Daisuke." Taichi continued the introductions.

"Yeah, the annoying brother that gives our Jun a headache," Wallace replied, getting a glare from said boy.

"Hey!"

"Nice one, Wallace!" Terriermon laughed.

"Continuing on," a purple haired girl interrupted. "I'm Inoue Miyako and this is my partner Hawkmon."

"Hello, I'm Hida Iori and this is my partner Armadimon," Iori introduced himself with a small bow.

"It's very nice to meet my brother's friends," Jun spoke up with a big smile. "As you know, I'm Daisuke's sister, Jun, and this is my partner Labramon."

"Hi!" Labramon greeted.

"For those that don't know me, I'm Wallace Montgomery and this is Terriermon."

"Nice to meet ya!"

"And you all know Princess and Wormmon!" Wallace said as he gestured to Ken.

Ken rolled her eyes as she cradled Bakumon in her arms. "I'm Ichijouji Ken as Wallace kindly mentioned. This is Bakumon. Oniichan's Digimon."

Taichi and Hikari's eyes widened. "This is your brother's Digimon?"

"Yes, I'm Osamu's Digimon," the Holy Beast Digimon replied sadly.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Hikari told him after a few minutes of silence.

"Thank you."

The silence continued as the two sides tried to figure where to go from there. Some wanted to go and discuss the plan to save Agumon, while others wanted to get to know the other group first. The silence led to a heavy tension that was clearly visible among the two groups. Or at least it was visible among the Guardians and the four experienced Chosen.

"So, Neechan," Motomiya spoke up. "I know that Ichijouji-san is the Guardian of Kindness, Light, and Miracles. But what are you the Guardian of?"

Jun blinked at the question. She could sense one of her traits within her brother and Ishida. Though, she was curious how her brother didn't know yet. "I'm the Guardian of Love and Friendship."

Yamato and Taichi's brows shot up. The two looked at each other, a silent question passing between them. Now,  _that_  was interesting.

"And I'm the Guardian of Fate," Wallace added.

"Yes, the holy couple," Jun piped in with a huge grin.

A rose shade colored both of Ken and Wallace's cheeks at the mention of 'holy couple'. Ken's feminine mannerism was quite visible as she and Wallace screeched: "We are not a couple!"

"Not yet," she sang. "You two are just in denial."

The two Guardians groaned as they glared at the older girl. They were so going to get back at her later, much later.

* * *

Hikari could clearly see why Motomiya said Ken and Wallace were like a couple. They completed each other in a way. She could see it in the way they looked at each other when Ken was telling the details of her plan. It was a very good plan if everyone did what they were supposed to do, that is.

Ken and her team agreed to be the head of the attack force, potentially putting themselves in danger. With the added increase of their Digimon's speeds, they could take out the Evil Rings before the Kaiser could say: "No! They destroyed another Tower!" It was a funny thought now that she thought about it, but that didn't ease her worry. The Kaiser was a serious threat. They didn't know the purpose of his cruel rampage of enslavement, other than the fact it was his destiny, whatever that means. They didn't know who he was, nor where he lived, nor why he was doing this. All of this was just unsettling.

"What about the rest of us?" Daisuke asked. Hikari glanced at him with a small worried frown. Daisuke didn't seem to fond of the plan. She hoped he wouldn't do something that could potentially put them in danger.

"While we hold off and free the Controlled Digimon, and distract the Kaiser," Ken said in a tone that showed her experience in war. There wasn't a hint of that warmth that they saw earlier. "You guys are going to find Agumon before the Kaiser can make him evolve to Skull Greymon again and do more damage."

"What happens if he does manage to evolve Agumon before we can save him?" Yamato asked, shocking the three new Chosen.

"Then we will have no choice but to fight him." Hikari didn't want to fight her friend, but she knew it was necessary. She glanced at Daisuke and noticed that his hands were clenched at his sides. His downcast eyes sparkled with so many conflicted emotions that it made her worry.

"But he's our friend," Daisuke mumbled to himself, but no one seemed to hear him, no one except her.

"If we need to, our Digimon can evolve to Perfect to deal with them," Ken continued with a small frown. "But I would like to leave that as a last resort."

The two elder siblings nodded at the plan. "Alright," Taichi breathed with a smile. "Let's get going."


	5. Hitch in the Plan

They had caught the Kaiser in the act of transporting Agumon…somewhere.

Ken noted that the Kaiser was standing on a ledge above them, his eyes hungrily watching the Child level. It was as if he was waiting to send a signal to the brainwashed Digimon's ring to make him evolve. Ken gritted her teeth as Stingmon, Labramon's Adult form Darcmon and Wallace's Galgomon fought to contain the Airdramon, to break their Evil Rings.

Agumon was just standing in the middle of the clearing with two Airdramon guards flanking him. It was obvious Agumon was under the Kaiser's control. The spiral-like ring and the blank expression on his face was a dead giveaway. Ken gazed at the three with a small frown. There wasn't anything odd about what she was seeing. She had seen this a ton of time in the past. But as she gazed at the Airdramon, Ken found it strange that they were aggressively protecting the Kaiser's prize without being controlled by Evil Rings.

Ken blinked, taking this in. "Hmm..." she mused, before refocusing her attention to give Stingmon more strength.  _Odd_ , she thought as a side, realizing things were apparently not simple with the Kaiser.  _Those two don't have rings._  Ken gazed at the two Digimon and their Master with narrowed eyes.  _Did they pledge their loyalty to the Kaiser? I never thought a free Digimon would be so stupid, but who am I to judge?_

A movement caught her attention up on the ledge and she turned her eyes there immediately, knowing the Kaiser was staring at her with a wicked grin on his features. That blond-haired devil of a Kaiser raised his Digivice as if mocking her and shouted: "Evolve!" Agumon in his controlled state complied without a groan, whine or a snarl towards the Kaiser.

_Damn it! What to?_  Ken thought, hoping it wouldn't be the Perfect level straight away. She prayed it wouldn't be Skull Greymon. The Chosen couldn't handle him last time and wouldn't be able to this time either if her calculations about Daisuke were correct.

Thankfully, it was just Greymon. Ken breathed a sigh of relief but also held her prayers close to her chest. Perfect was only one level away now. It was make or break for the Chosen, depending on whether the next form was the viral Metal Greymon or Skull Greymon.

Stingmon, Galgomon, and Darcmon had freed the other Airdramon, allowing them to fly away from the chaos surrounding them. As the freed Digimon made their escape, her team shifted their focus to the aggressive pair and the Kaiser. The Airdramon would not back down, nor would they listen to reason, even after Agumon had evolved and began his destructive path. The aggressive pair attacked without any prompting from the Kaiser. They had been no match for their partners. Within moments, the hostile pair had been deleted, their data returning to the Village of Beginnings. There had been simply no other choice.

The Guardians' Digimon withdrew a little to see how the Chosen's Digimon could handle Greymon. Knowing Jun and Wallace were watching their partners, Ken observed with disappointment at how the Chosen Digimon scattered at a Mega Flame from Greymon.

_Were these Digimon really the legacy we left behind?_  Ken wondered, dismayed at the lack of bravery the Chosen Digimon had.

She was beginning to have doubts about the legitimacy of Daisuke's team. It was one thing to have the diluted powers of the Virtues as Crests, but another completely to have the Digimentals. Taichi's team had earned their place as heroes, but Ken was finding Daisuke's team to be a rip-off. They couldn't handle a Skull Greymon, so what hope would they have had against the Demon Lords had their positions been reversed?

Ken scoffed and shook her head to clear her thoughts. It was time to start wrapping this up, if Daisuke didn't mess things up any more than what he already had. She was about to communicate with Stingmon, when Greymon fired another Mega Flame at the ground, obscuring him from everyone's view.

_Showtime!_  "It's started, Stingmon. Keep an eye out for which form he takes," Ken cautioned her partner. She then caught the Chosen's attention, pointed to the evolving Greymon and nodded firmly, sliding a finger across her neck.

Hikari, Miyako, Iori, and Takeru nodded back, understanding the gesture. Daisuke, however, wouldn't look at her. Ken raised an eyebrow and watched Miyako hit Daisuke, before pointing in Ken's direction. Daisuke stared for a moment, eventually nodding, but Ken could tell he didn't mean it. She exhaled heavily in annoyance and shook her head, but knew it would have to do.

It was the viral Metal Greymon standing before them. That wasn't exactly comforting, though.

Ken realized the Kaiser must have improved the Evil Rings to work for Perfect and higher level Digimon. This was a factor that would have to be improvised into the plan as it was, or they risked losing Agumon forever.

They scattered again when Metal Greymon unleashed his Trident Arm, despite Ken yelling "No!"

Jun and Wallace glanced over when they heard Ken's shout of disapproval and Wallace tched in annoyance. "They're following Daisuke's lead, even though Princess is in charge of this mission," he commented to Jun, who nodded, frowning at her younger brother.

"You need to focus!" Ken shouted as Stingmon came to land beside her, wondering what all the noise was about. "If you want to beat him, you can't keep running away!"

Miyako whimpered, clearly unused to the rough tone. Hikari spared a glance at Miyako and turned back to Ken. "We're trying, Ichijouji-san, but… he has us on the ropes." The younger Yagami tried to be brave as she admitted this. But she knew their actions were only causing a bad impression towards their predecessors.

Ken tilted her head down and raised an eyebrow, disbelieving of the comment. "I don't think you're trying hard enough." She made sure her tone was scathing enough that they heard her fury.

Without warning, a Kuwagamon landed near them and approached. "If I may have your blessing, O Guardian-"

"Who are you?" Ken instantly asked.

The Adult level bowed his head as best he could. "A Chosen Digimon, m'am. I was partnered to the Russian Chosen Child, Yuri." He pointed to the Kaiser up on the ledge. "But my partner has become increasingly unstable and I no longer wish to serve him while he is like this. I offer my services in return for the reawakening of my partner, to see him how he once was."

Ken considered her options, as Jun and Wallace came over. They had seen the newcomer and wondered what was going on. Stingmon explained briefly and the two Guardians nodded in acceptance.

The decision was made for them when Daisuke apparently cracked and cried out: "I won't fight Metal Greymon!"

Wallace merely shook his head, but Jun grit her teeth and growled out: "You're in for it, little brother!"

Together, they took a step forward in unison. "We call upon the Ancient Powers of Fate and Friendship! Super Evolve!"

Both Wallace and Jun's Digivices and amulets glowed in their respective colors. They smiled grimly as their partners were enveloped in blue-red and gold lights, signaling that they were evolving to their Perfect forms.

"Darcmon Super Evolve! Angewomon!"

"Galgomon Super Evolve! Gold Rapidmon!"

Metal Greymon wasted no time in getting started. He roared as his chest plate opened up and fired off two identical organic missiles that each resembled a large ugly smiling fish. The two Perfects dodged with barely enough time, turning to face their foe.

"Aim to injure with the intent to devolve to the Child level," Wallace explained.

"And get that disgusting Evil Spiral off of him, too," Jun added.

Angewomon and Gold Rapidmon nodded and took off towards their victim. They each fired their special attack, with Metal Greymon either standing there and taking the hit or striking back with Giga Destroyer. Angewomon and Gold Rapidmon weren't lucky every time, getting hit now and then. However, sooner or later, they caused enough damage for Metal Greymon to devolve and Angewomon even got a lucky hit off. One of her arrows struck the Evil Spiral and it shattered as Agumon lay unconscious. Before the Kaiser could do anything to retrieve the Child Digimon, Kuwagamon flew in and rescued him. He returned to the Chosen's and Guardians' side with Agumon in his clawed hands, making clear his allegiance for now.


	6. Connections of Light and Friendship

He looked on with disappointment. Cold sky blue eyes watched the plan fall to pieces. He'd been afraid of this. He narrowed his eyes as Ken yelled at them. She was furious, to put it mildly. She had every right to be.

The Guardians were powerful and worked as a unit. They were risking their lives to help them. They didn't have to. The Guardians could have clearly stayed out of this fight after the war they had been through, but they didn't. They were willing to help them, despite not knowing them.

Yamato wasn't sure how angry he should be at the moment. Taichi had given Daisuke the position of being the leader of the Chosen Children. But at this moment, he was acting anything but that. He was giving the Guardians a bad impression of their character, of their bravery.

The Guardians did not look too pleased with the way they kept scattering away like cowards.

"No! If you want to beat him, you can't keep running away!"

Yamato frowned and saw Taichi stiffen. "What are they doing?" he asked when Ken's harsh voice traveled to their hiding spot. "They are completely destroying the plan."

Yamato sighed. "I had a feeling that Daisuke would be difficult."

Taichi looked at him. "What do you mean?"

Yamato raised a blond eyebrow. "It's quite obvious, Taichi. Daisuke clearly is ignoring Ichijouji-san's plan and going his own way. However, at this very moment, his scattering approach is making them look weak and cowardly to the Guardians."

Taichi's shoulders slumped in distress. Yamato watched the battle continue as the Guardians took matters into their own hands and further evolved their Digimon to Perfect.

"Amazing," Taichi breathed. "I wouldn't be surprised if they were holding back."

"It's possible. I have a feeling Ichijouji-san doesn't want to use all of their powers. It must take up a lot of energy."

Taichi nodded and continued to watch. The battle waged on until Metal Greymon devolved back to his Child level. Taichi felt relief wash over him. "They did it. The Guardians saved Agumon."

Yamato smiled slightly as Kuwagamon rescued Agumon before the Kaiser could make an order to retrieve him. Yamato saw the huge grin on Taichi's face as he laughed in relief and left his hiding spot to join the others.

Yamato followed his friend, noticing the anger in Ken's eyes and the insane one on the Kaiser's. He had a feeling this fight was far from over.

* * *

Ken ignored the Chosen when Kuwagamon retrieved Agumon. She was more than furious at them. They were a disgrace to be called Chosen Children or heroes. They were a disgrace to their Digimentals, which were separate vessels to their virtues. They made the Digimentals to be a complete extension to their amulets. However, the Chosen didn't have the backbone or training to use them correctly. The Digimentals were only being used to a fraction of their current state.

"Agumon!"

Ken gave a quick glance to the older Yagami before returning her attention back to the Kaiser. The Kaiser was just smiling. He didn't seem that disturbed that he lost Agumon. He was calm. Maybe a little too calm.

"Thank you so much, Motomiya-san, Montgomery-san!"

"It was our pleasure," Jun replied.

"Yeah, no problem," Wallace answered before his voice took on a more sarcastic tone when addressing the Chosen. "Although, things would have been a lot smoother and quicker if certain morons hadn't acted like cowards."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Daisuke snapped. "We saved Agumon, didn't we?"

It looked as if he expected them to save Agumon. It was as if he knew the Chosen would mess up her plan. It was as if he knew that Chosen were too weak and cowardly to even fight these Controlled Digimon. This worried her.

"Save Agumon? You did no such thing!" Jun snapped at her brother. "You had the chance to stop Agumon when he was Greymon! Instead, you scattered like cowards! We had to fight the Airdramon and defeat Metal Greymon! I have never seen such cowardice in all my life! And you dare call yourself a leader!"

Ken closed her eyes briefly to contain the fury that was starting to boil over. It wouldn't help if she lost her temper. She couldn't waste her time on them. She had to keep her cool if they were to face the Kaiser and whatever he had planned next.

"It wasn't right!" Daisuke snapped at his sister. "We didn't need to fight him! We could have done it without fighting him!"

_The fool._ Ken's eyes snapped open in anger. She was unable to contain her fury as she spun on her heel to face Daisuke. Ken ignored the others as her amulet reacted to her emotions, completely engulfing her in a soft white light.

"Is that what you think?" Ken asked with an edge of anger in her voice. The other members of Daisuke's team took a step back as Ken marched angrily towards Daisuke. "That you could help Agumon by running away, by not fighting him?" Daisuke held his ground as she stopped in front of him. "You are a complete fool for thinking that," Ken said coldly, making the other Chosen flinch.

"Oh, so I'm a complete fool for wanting to find another way, huh?" Daisuke asked sarcastically. He balled his hands into fists. "I'd rather be a fool than a murderer!"

"Daisuke!" Taichi and Hikari yelled together in shock and disbelief.

"No! I saw the way she ordered her Digimon to kill those Airdramon!" He glared at her in challenge. "You didn't have to kill them! We could have freed them!"

Ken narrowed her eyes in unsuppressed anger. "A murderer, huh?" she asked emotionlessly. The boy had no idea who he was messing with.

"Let me tell you something, you sorry excuse of a leader!" Daisuke stiffened at her harsh and cold tone. "Not all Digimon are good. There are Digimon who will want to kill you just because they can, not because they are being controlled by another! There are Digimon who don't care if you live or die! There are those who will not show you mercy or allow you to escape. There are those who would rather hunt you down and make sure you don't see the light of day."  _Like Lucemon. Like Demon._

She lifted up her hand and snapped her fingers. "From your little display today, you and your team would have been killed like that. And news flash, those Airdramon had no rings!"

Daisuke opened his mouth to say something, but Ken didn't let him. She'd had it with his attitude and lack of leadership.

"You are nothing but a spineless, weak, immature coward," she growled. "You are a disgrace to be my successor! Where is your courage, Chosen? Where is your spine?"

"I…"

"This is not a game!" She poked her finger into his chest, hard. "I told you, you don't win battles by running away. Don't you understand the consequences of your actions?"

Ken growled lowly as Daisuke staggered back in confusion. He had no idea. He had no idea of the damage they could have avoided.

"But, he's our friend," Daisuke's voice cracked slightly.

Ken pointed to Agumon, who was bruised, hurt and unconscious. "This could have been avoided if you only cooperate with the plan and not acted on your own!"

Daisuke's pale face turned to Agumon, taking in his unconscious form. He swallowed hard, trying to clear his throat. "But… we would have to fight him… I didn't want to hurt him."

Ken's fury turned down a bit, but she was still glowing from her powers. "Look at him, Motomiya-san! I thought you said Agumon was your friend!"

"He is!" Daisuke yelled, his voice shaking with emotions.

Ken's eyes softened slightly. "Then you must fight to protect him." Daisuke looked at her with uncertainty. Ken smiled sadly as her voice took on a softer tone. "If you do not fight, who will protect the Digimon? If you do not fight, who will fight for them when they can not?"

Daisuke looked at her as she spoke those questions. He looked startled at the soft tone she used. "Can't we do it without hurting them?"

Ken shook her head sadly. "It is not that easy, Motomiya-san. You can not win battles by not fighting. You have to learn that sometimes fighting is the only opinion to protect your friends."

Daisuke's bit his lip as he took in her words. Ken could see an array of emotions in his eyes. "Tell me..." He looked at her. "Are the Digimon your friends?"

"Of course they are!"

"Agumon?" He nodded. "What about V-mon?"

His eyes widened. "Of course, I care about V-mon! He's my best friend!"

"Then prove it!" Ken's voice was harsh again but held some of its warmth. "If he is your friend, you must fight! You are not fighting to kill. You are fighting to protect him, to protect everyone! Fighting does not make you a murderer! You kill only when there is no other way! If you care at all, you must fight and not run away! Prove your friendship and fight!"

Daisuke closed his eyes as he took in her words. He let out a long breath as he realized that Ken was right. He'd been acting like a coward. If he wanted to stop the Kaiser, then he had to fight. If anything, he'd do it to protect his friends. Daisuke opened his eyes and stared into Ken's violet ones. He bowed his head in shame.

"I'm sorry, Ichijouji-san. You are right… I was acting like a coward." His eyes turned to the Kaiser with new determination. "I will fight to protect the Digimon. They are my friends and I will protect them."

A smile crossed Ken's features as a bright light shot from the ground.  _Motomiya-san_   _has finally proven his worth to Jun's Digimental. Well done._

* * *

The Kaiser watched on as his partner traded sides. He couldn't care less. He was useless anyway. However, the new girl, on the other hand, was a different story altogether.

She had power and commanded her two teammates with an iron fist. She could be the perfect addition to his army. He watched hungrily as she displayed raw power.

_Magnificent. I must have her._

He watched as the Guardian, yes that's what Kuwagamon said they were, yelled at the pathetic Chosen. The Guardian's words were wise and filled with anger and raw power.

He smiled as the Chosen backed away in fear. They had angered the wrong person. He studied the girl possessively. He must have her.

"Hmm?" He frowned as a blue light came out of the ground, revealing another of those troublesome Digimentals. He narrowed his eyes. This could be a problem. It was time to begin Plan B.

* * *

Ken turned back to the Kaiser when he started to laugh. She knew it wasn't over. He must have prepared for this.

"You pathetic Chosen! Did you really think it would be that easy?" he sneered. "I knew you were too weak and I was right!" He laughed. "If you can't handle Metal Greymon and a few Airdramon, what makes you think you can handle my army?"

_I knew it! I knew he had another agenda!_

"What's going on?" Miyako cried as the ground shook violently.

"Trouble!" Ken yelled.

After she said those words, the Kaiser's army of Controlled Digimon came out of their hiding spots.  _There's so many._ There were twenty Dark Tyranomon, fifteen Sangloupmon, and a Parrotmon. Ken gritted her teeth as the Digimon came charging at them.

Ken turned to her best friend. "Wallace, shield!"

Both of their amulets glowed brightly as they faced their palms out. "We call upon the Ancient Powers of Light and Fate! Light and Fate Shield!"

Gold and white lights shot from their palms and surrounded both the Chosen and Guardians in a big force field. Ken narrowed her eyes as the Chosen jumped back when five Sangloupmon slammed onto the force field and bounced right back.

_We have no choice. We have to get involved._

Ken let out a long breath when she and Wallace stopped glowing. She turned to him and he nodded, knowing what she was thinking.

"We're getting involved, aren't we Princess?"

"We have no choice, Wallace. The Chosen don't have the power to take down all these Digimon."

"What are you talking about, Ichijouji-san?" Hikari asked in worry, clearly nervous about all the Controlled Digimon surrounding them.

Ken turned to her and said instead: "Which of your Digimon can evolve to Perfect?"

Hikari, Takeru, Yamato, and Taichi raised their hands, while the others shook their head no. Ken frowned slightly. Looks like they could only use Hikari and Yamato. Shame Miyako and Daisuke's Digimon couldn't evolve normally yet.

"I'm afraid we can only help Gabumon and Tailmon to reach their Perfect forms."

Their eyes widened. "Really?"

Ken nodded. "Please step forward with your Digivices." Yamato and Hikari stepped in front of them, holding their devices in their hands. Jun placed her right hand over Yamato's, while Ken did the same for Hikari.

Ken closed her eyes as she focused on the link that connected them together. It took a moment or two, but she found it. Ken added a very small fraction of her power into Hikari's Digivice, allowing her Digimon to evolve this one time.

Several gasps could be heard when she opened her eyes. Both Gabumon and Tailmon glowed brightly in their respective colors.

"Amazing," the Chosen breathed as Gabumon and Tailmon evolved into their Perfect forms.

"Gabumon Super Evolve! Were Garurumon!"

"Tailmon Super Evolve! Angewomon!"

"Were Garurumon, go help the others!" Yamato yelled to his partner, glad to not be on the sidelines anymore.

"Go show them who's boss!" Hikari cheered.

Ken and Jun stepped back with small smiles on their face. Wallace placed a supportive hand on her back.

"You okay?" he whispered into her ear. Ken smiled at him, shaking off the slight fatigue she was feeling. She couldn't stop now. They still had a job to do. She could pass out later.

Ken took a deep breath and turned her attention toward her teammates.  _It's time._ "Let's go help the Digimon."

"Alright," they nodded, but Wallace gave her a look that showed he was worried about her.

"Don't worry, Wallace. I'll be fine once this chaos is over."

Wallace sighed in resignation. "Let's go then. I'm assuming you want to kick some Kaiser's butt?"

Ken batted her eyes at him. "What gave you that idea?"

Jun laughed as she exited the force field, much to the Chosen's shock.

"Where are you going?" Hikari asked. Ken turned to her as Wallace exited the force field.

"Stay here," she ordered. "Neither the Controlled Digimon nor the Kaiser will be able to enter the force field." And then she left too.

Ken stood next to her fellow Guardians as they watched the battle raging on between the Digimon.

Kuwagamon was the only one who hadn't moved. He stood near the force field, waiting for the Guardians to address him.

"Can you guard us?" she asked him.

He bowed his head. "Yes, ma'am."

Ken nodded and looked at her friends. They nodded, showing that they were ready. Ken took a deep breath. "Let's do this."

"Right!"

Ken closed her eyes and cited the ancient incantation that they used against the Demon Lords. "We are the protectors of the Digital World!"

"We protect all who needs us!" Wallace spoke next.

"We are the protectors of Love and Friendship!" Jun continued.

"We are the protectors of Kindness and Light!" Ken continued in a power-filled voice.

"We are the protectors of Courage!" Wallace continued after her.

"Of Sincerity," yelled Jun. "Of Purity!"

"Of Knowledge," Ken said. "Of Hope."

"We are the vessels that protect and guide the Miracles and Fate of all!" Ken and Wallace yelled together.

"We are the Guardians!" After all three of them yelled those words, they were engulfed in a blinding light of colors and power.

* * *

Hikari covered her eyes as the Guardians were engulfed in blinding light. She blinked a few moments before looking back up. She gasped when she saw the Guardians then. They had completely changed.

Ken and Jun were both wearing dress-like armor that made them look like Valkyrie warriors. Ken's armor was pink, white and gold. In her hand, she held a pink and golden spear. And slung around her shoulder was a golden bow and several arrows in a carrying case. Jun's armor was red and blue. On the elder girls back were two carrying cases that held twin swords. Both Jun and Ken had their amulets freely showing around their necks. Ken's was a mixture of dark pink, gold, and white, while Jun's was a mixture of red and blue.

Wallace wore a golden armor with a silver cape. In his hands, Wallace held a silver sword and a golden shield with the Crest of Fate written on it. Like Ken and Jun, he had his golden amulet around his neck.

"Whoa," Hikari breathed in awe as she saw the Guardians change from normal kids to warriors. Hikari watched as Ken ordered Kuwagamon to guard them, while they joined their Digimon in battle.

Hikari watched in total shock as the Guardians took down one Sangloupmon after another. Jun attacked with her fire generated swords. It was amazing to see her gracefully attack several Dark Tyranomon with blue and red flames. Ken and Wallace coordinated with one another as they fought several Sangloupmon at once. Wallace protected Ken's back when she fought with either her spear or arrows. Ken did the same with her arrows when Wallace fought them with his shield or tried to attack the Evil Rings with his sword.

"Amazing," Miyako said in awe.

"Ichijouji-san might be better at kendo than grandfather," Iori commented as Ken swiftly took five Sangloupmon down with her spear, blocking and attacking with ease.

"Remind me never to anger them," Daisuke said with a wince. They all looked at him in disbelief. "What?"

"I think it's a little late for that," Yamato commented dryly.

Daisuke laughed nervously. "Right."

"I think we are all guilty of that," Takeru said with a sad smile. Miyako and Iori nodded.

Hikari sighed as she returned her attention to the battle. She then gasped, catching the others' attention, when she saw the Kaiser jumping off Airdramon and tackling Ken away from Wallace and deeper into the battlefield, where they disappeared beyond the rocky field where the land caved into an open crater.

"Ichijouji-san needs our help!"

"What's going on, Hikari?" Taichi asked.

"The Kaiser is after Ichijouji-san!"

He paled. "That's not good. Can you imagine how powerful he'll be if he manages to control at least one of the Guardians?"

"We have to help her!" Hikari exclaimed, ready to leave the force field to help the older girl.

"I think we have bigger problems," Daisuke spoke up.

"And what's that?" Miyako asked.

"The bird kind," Daisuke said as he pointed to the Perfect level Digimon, Parrotmon, that was charging straight for them.

* * *

Ken grunted as she got to her feet. She glared at the Kaiser. She may have agreed to help save Kuwagamon's partner from whatever evil was controlling him. However, that didn't mean she couldn't kick his sorry butt back to Russia.

Ken used her spear to block several of the Kaiser's attacks with relative ease. "Is that the best you've got?" she taunted. "I've faced angels and demons scarier than you!"

"Oh, is that so?" the Kaiser asked as he attacked with his whip. "That wouldn't be a surprise, considering how powerful you are."

Ken frowned as she dodged his attacks. She countered his attacks one after another. She narrowed her eyes as he tried to knock her off her feet with his whip. Ken caught the whip with her spear and spun around. The Kaiser looked surprised at the move and was taken aback when Ken yanked the whip out of his hand and knocked him to the ground, causing his purple-tinted glasses to go flying.

"I think you've used that quite enough, don't you think Flashy Boy?"

Ken smirked at his stunned expression as she threw the whip far, far away from them.

"Flashy Boy?"

"What?" she asked innocently. "Don't you like my name for you?"

The Kaiser stared at her in total bewilderment for a few seconds and, at that moment, Ken saw a subtle shift in his eyes. What she saw did not make sense. She should not be able to see a shadow-like figure appearing faintly behind the boy as a ring of crimson red circled around his eyes. Ken blinked, confused about what she was seeing. It was obvious that he was being controlled, but by who.

Unfortunately, the shadow-figure soon disappeared, followed by the red fading until it was nonexistent. But one could still find it if one knew where to look. Ken only had a moment to ponder over what she witnessed before the boy's expression changed to one of total amusement.

Ken narrowed her eyes in suspicion as the blond devil brush himself off and stood. He smirked cruelly at her as his eyes wandered her body. There was something about his smile that brought a sense of uneasiness. It felt familiar. Ken gritted her teeth.  _Why is it always the cute, blonde ones that have to be evil? She_  wondered in disgust. Before reminding herself that he was being controlled by something or someone.

"Well," he said in a mocking tone. "Aren't you something?"

"Sorry," she said as her nose scrunched up in distaste. "You're not my type."

"Oh?" he asked as he began to circle her with eyes of a predator. Those were not eyes of a human child, but of something else. Someone she had faced before. Regardless, the intensity in his stare reminded her of Lucemon. But that was impossible. They completely disintegrated his body and data. "What is your  _type,_ Guardian?"

"None of your business!" she growled as she held her spear in a defensive position. The Kaiser looked at her hungrily and she had to hold back a shudder at a memory of another blond that eyed her the same way.

"Oh, we'll see," he said as he lunged at her. Ken dodged him again and growled in annoyance when the evil blond landed next to his whip. He smirked at her, looping his whip back around his belt. Ken furrowed her brows in confusion. Kaiser tilted his head to the side, mockingly.

Ken kept her guard up. She didn't trust Flashy Boy one bit. She readied her spear to strike, it starting to glow as Light coursed through her body and into her weapon; but before she could attack, she was caught off guard when an Airdramon attacked the ground in front of her. The shock wave of the Digimon's attack knocked Ken off her feet and threw her back to the ground, where she hit her head on the wall of the huge crater they found themselves within.

Ken groaned as she struggled to get back to her feet, her vision spinning as blood began to spill out from the wound on the back of her head. However, her legs refused to listen as the fatigue of overusing her powers to protect the Chosen, maintaining Tailmon's Perfect form, in addition to her partner, combined with the shooting pain on the back of her head and blood loss was finally catching up to her. Ken collapsed back to her knees and only looked up when the Kaiser laughed.

The Kaiser smiled at her as he settled himself on Airdramon's head. Ken gritted her teeth as she used her spear to help her get up, but everything was spinning too much around her. "Until next time, my pretty worthy adversary."  _Those words…where have I heard it before?_ Ken watched in frustration and uneasiness as the Kaiser escaped. She sighed and closed her eyes as she fought to stay conscious. She could feel the pain of the open wound and the blood that continued travel down her back and onto the floor.

"PRINCESS!" Ken opened her eyes, despite the dizziness. Her vision blurred as a golden figure ran towards her. Ken fought against the darkness that started to take over her vision, but she no longer had the energy to do so. Ken felt her spear slip from her hands. Without any support, she fell to her knees. Her mind gave into the welcoming darkness as she collapsed into the safety of her prince's arms.


End file.
